Love me like an open book
by michiru89
Summary: Fleur tiene un enamoramiento y hará lo necesario para conquistar a su castaña. Pero el destino tiene formas curiosas de entrelazar a dos personas. FLEURMIONE.
1. 1: La castaña

**Nota de Autora: **_Universo Alterno/Sin Magia._

* * *

_**1: La castaña**_

* * *

Observó por enésima vez los libros frente a ella. Se sentía ridícula por haber estado de pie frente al mismo estante por casi dos horas. Había visto y sentido la mirada curiosa de otras personas en varias ocasiones, había releído los títulos de los libros en varias ocasiones, incluso recordaba las reseñas de varios de ellos y a pesar de ello no lograba tener una idea clara.

Tomó de nuevo un libro entre sus manos, la etiqueta señalaba la cantidad de páginas y aquello le desilusionó un poco. No se creía capaz de leer esa cantidad de páginas con interés, además era del género de terror. Algo con lo que no se sentía particularmente emocionada.

Tomó su celular con la mano disponible y colocó el título en el buscador con la esperanza de que tuviera una película. Nada.

Fleur dejó salir un gruñido de frustración.

La realidad es que ella era una persona de películas, adoraba ir al cine o simplemente quedarse en casa con una película y perderse en la historia, o en las escenas de acción. Era algo que disfrutaba.

Leer, ese no era realmente su pasatiempo favorito.

Y sin embargo aquí estaba. Con la firme convicción de comprar un libro así le llevará toda la tarde.

Específicamente un libro del género de terror.

Había una simple, pero ilógica razón.

Fleur Delacour tenía un tonto enamoramiento.

Sus amigos lo consideraban lindo. Ella lo consideraba deprimente.

La belleza física de Fleur era evidente, gozaba de un buen intelecto. No era una gran amante de los libros, pero lograba sacar el mayor provecho de ellos. Leer por gusto, eso era diferente. Era aún peor si involucraba escenas escabrosas, sangre y un par de juegos y sustos mentales.

Todo había iniciado a principios de año escolar. Realmente nunca se había fijado en aquella chica. La primera vez que la vio, había sido en una cafetería. Aquella chica estaba sentada con un par de amigos que reían y hablaban en un tono muy alto para gusto de la rubia. Fleur había estado enfocada en terminar un par de ensayos y su atención, sin desearlo, se había desviado a ese grupo que se sentaba en contra esquina de ella.

A primera vista no le interesó, incluso se planteó pedirles que bajaran el tono de su voz o retirarse de la cafetería.

Quizás fuera el producto del aburrimiento, pero Fleur había perdido interés en sus labores académicas, y su atención se enfocó en una chica castaña del grupo. Lo primero que le llamó la atención era la forma en que reía, no parecía causarle diversión a los demás, pero la forma en la que ella reía era como si fuera el comentario más divertido del mundo entero.

Y cuando hablaba, capturaba la atención de aquellos a su alrededor, incluyendo a Fleur.

Realmente no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decía, pero Fleur ansiaba con escuchar el tono de su voz. En algún momento de su plática, aquella castaña detuvo su hablar y cruzó miradas con la rubia.

Fleur sostuvo la mirada, y ambas compartieron una efímera sonrisa. La castaña de inmediato continuó su anécdota y distanció su atención de Fleur. No volvió a devolverle la mirada ese día.

En retrospectiva, no creía que la castaña la recordará, pero para Fleur, a partir de ese día había comenzado una búsqueda exhaustiva.

Pasaron un par de días hasta que logró descubrir que iban a la misma universidad. Lamentablemente estudiaban carreras diferentes, por lo que no compartían ninguna clase juntas. No tenían ningún amigo en común. No frecuentaban los mismos lugares.

Fleur se había limitado a observarla a la distancia. Nunca había cruzado palabras con ella, en un par de ocasiones se había acercado con la firme intención de saludarla, pero de último momento se arrepentía.

Conocía su nombre porque había logrado escucharlo de boca de sus amigos en un par de ocasiones. Pero fuera de ello, no tenía ninguna otra información sustancial.

Había pasado un par de semanas para que lograra descifrar parte de la rutina de la castaña.

Conocía su banca favorita a la que acudía durante sus horas libres, conocía la marca de café que tomaba, las golosinas que solía llevar con ella.

La rubia había recibido constantes burlas por parte de sus amistades cercanas cuando se enteraban de su afición con la joven castaña. Aquello la había hecho recluirse con respecto a su enamoramiento.

Prefería estar sola al observar a la castaña. Y probablemente fuera la divagación solitaria de su mente lo que la había llevado al punto donde se encontraba ahora.

Había notado un cambio en los dos últimos meses: A la castaña le gustaba leer.

Específicamente: Le gustaban los libros de terror.

La había visualizado con al menos tres libros diferentes del mismo autor, siempre con el ceño fruncido y agitando la cabeza fervientemente.

En algún punto, su mente había tomado la resolución de que la mejor forma de acercarse a ella era a través de la lectura.

Fleur ansiaba poder tener algo en común con ella. Se imaginaba caminando cerca de ella, quizás sentándose a un lado de ella y fingir sorpresa al ver el libro en las manos de la castaña. Comenzar con sus comentarios del libro, sacarle una sonrisa con algún comentario sarcástico. Presentarse y conocer el nombre completo de la otra.

Invitarla por un café y una buena charla de libros.

Enamorarla.

Fleur dejó salir una larga exhalación y miró con nuevo ímpetu a los libros frente a ella. Necesitaba escoger uno.

Observó de reojo que la misma trabajadora rubia que se había acercado a ella a su llegada a la librería la miraba, era como si la chica si deseará verificar que Fleur estaba viva y no era una estatua. Tal vez verificar que no planeará robar nada.

Aquella rubia se había acercado a Fleur en tres ocasiones a ofrecerle ayuda, había tratado de sugerirle libros, pero Fleur que no tenía ningún conocimiento del tema, había rechazado todas las sugerencias. Había intentado que Fleur mirará ofertas u otro tipo de género, pero también lo había rechazado de inmediato.

Su castaña leía _Stephen King_. Fleur compraría un libro de él.

La empleada rubia se había dado por vencida.

Pero Fleur Delacour estaba decidida a comprar un libro, así le llevará toda la tarde.

"_No está tan guapa",_ recordaba que su hermana menor le había señalado al enterarse de su enamoramiento.

Y la verdad es que Fleur estaba de acuerdo. No era una chica despampanante. Sus facciones físicas no sobresalían sobre los demás, pero hacían que el corazón de Fleur se acelerara al verla.

Y eso para ella, era suficiente.

Dejó el libro que tenía en la mano y tomó otro, "BUICK 8" ponía sobre la portada. La reseña decía que era una posesión de un automóvil. No era tan extenso a comparación de otros tomos. Fleur se sentía lo suficientemente valiente para lidiar con la posesión de un automóvil.

De pronto pensó que si era realmente aterrador como decía la reseña, entonces probablemente tuviera que tomar el autobús en los próximos meses hasta que su miedo se hubiera racionalizado. Y la rubia prefería mil veces usar su automóvil.

Era un vehículo lindo, color plateado y nuevo. No había forma que esa belleza fuera poseída. No era como el vehículo que describía el libro.

\- ¿Planeas llevar ese?

Fleur dio un pequeño pero visible brinco del susto. A pesar de las miradas curiosas que recibía, era la primera vez que alguien le dirigía la palabra.

Observó a la mujer que le había hablado. Tenía una playera beige con el logo de la tienda en verde. Al parecer la rubia de hace rato se había dado por vencida, pero su relevo había llegado.

La empleada la observó, esperando su respuesta.

Fleur se encogió de hombros- No estoy muy segura –contestó tratando de esquivar una posible conversación.

Sintió como los ojos de la empleada la estudiaron unos breves momentos y luego la chica le dedicó una sonrisa forzada- Tenemos ese en promoción. Tiene 10% de descuento

Fleur ignoró el comentario y dedico su mirada de nuevo al estante.

\- ¿Buscas algo en especial?

La misma pregunta que la chica rubia le había hecho. Fleur con el mismo desanimo sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué te interesa? -intentó de nuevo la dependiente.

Fleur se mordió el labio inferior- Yo … -dejó la respuesta al aire. No tenía idea de cómo responder ese tipo de preguntas. Comenzaba a sentirse incomoda con el cuestionamiento de la empleada.

\- ¿Algún motivo en específico para comprar un libro?

Y entonces Fleur regresó la mirada a la chica, en esta ocasión con interés en la plática. Sopesando sus opciones.

La empleada sonrió con renovado interés de venta- Hay muchas opciones interesantes en el género de fantasía y …

Pero Fleur no escuchó lo demás. Quizás fuera el cansancio en las piernas por estar continuamente de pie frente al estante, quizás fue un ataque de valentía ante aquella desconocida, quizás la sonrisa de la empleada le había inspirado confianza.

Cualquiera que fuera la razón, Fleur de alguna forma se había sentido lo suficientemente valiente para revelar sus motivos- Quiero impresionar a alguien –se aclaró la garganta- Es decir, quiero leer algo que pueda impresionar a alguien.

La chica sonrió y levantó una ceja. Parecía bastante divertida por la situación de la rubia. Miró a Fleur de arriba a abajo. La rubia sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban. Era una chica hermosa, y aun así estaba pretendiendo impresionar a alguien. Probablemente la empleada pensó lo mismo.

\- Y a esa persona le gusta este género en particular -concluyó la otra, señalando el estante.

Fleur asintió. A veces una persona enamorada hace locuras… ¿Cierto?

La chica regresó la vista a los libros antes de comenzar a hablar- Ese libro que tienes en mano es horrible.

Y Fleur se vio sorprendida por su sinceridad.

\- No te recomiendo que empieces con algo tan… de poca calidad -continuó la trabajadora- ¿Te gusta el terror?

La rubia sacudió negativamente la cabeza de inmediato.

Permanecieron en silencio un par de minutos antes de que tomará un libro del estante más bajo- Este -le extendió a Fleur.

\- Ojos de fuego -leyó en voz alta la rubia- incendia cosas con los ojos -comentó escéptica al leer la reseña.

\- Piroquinesis –sonrió la empleada- No es algo que pueda crearte pesadillas, tiene una explicación científica y aunque hay un par de escenas graficas... nada muy desagradable. Y es una historia muy buena, el desarrollo es bastante ligero.

Fleur observó el libro con interés. Fantaseó con ser ella quien diera comentarios similares. Imaginó la cara de sorpresa que tendría la castaña, la forma apasionada en la que ambas comenzarían a intercambiar comentarios.

\- Ok -dijo finalmente la rubia con una sonrisa.

La otra pareció bastante sorprendida- ¿En serio? –sonrió sinceramente- ¿Vas a comprar este?

Asintió- Vine aquí por eso.

La empleada sonrió- Mi compañera, Luna -señaló a la rubia del mostrador que las veía con receló a la distancia- no creía que yo fuera capaz de convencerte de comprar algo.

Fleur se avergonzó- Soy un poco indecisa -observó el libro- Fuiste de gran ayuda.

La chica sonrió tímidamente- Es mi trabajo –respondió mientras echaba un mechón de cabello castaño detrás de su oreja.

Leyó el nombre en el uniforme de la chica- Gracias, Hermione –agradeció la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa.

La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa- Estamos para servirle, señorita –las mejillas de la castaña se sonrojaron ligeramente, y posteriormente señaló la caja- ¿Le acompaño hasta la caja?

La rubia asintió, se sentía esperanzada.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, la rubia se dejó caer sobre la cama, cerró los ojos con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Tenía el libro a un costado de ella sobre la cama.

Durante su trayecto había imaginado múltiples escenarios donde se acercaba a su castaña y comenzaban una plática, largas horas de conocerse la una a la otra.

Decenas de posibilidades que hacían que su corazón se agitara.

Fleur tomó el libro entre sus manos y comenzó a romper el plástico protector.


	2. 2: La bibliotecaria

_**2: La bibliotecaria**_

* * *

Llevaba más de media hora observando a la castaña desde la distancia, apretó el libro que sostenía en la mano con fuerza. Estaba tratando de animarse a acercarse a ella.

Había estado esperando toda la semana para este momento y justo ahora, sus nervios impedían que sus pies se movieran.

Tomó varias inhalaciones largas y pausadas. Apretó aún más el libro tratando de liberar algo de tensión. Había practicado su discurso en varias ocasiones y en diferentes escenarios.

Este era el momento que había estado esperando. Pasó el dorso de su mano libre contra su frente en un intento de secar las gotas de sudor que comenzaban a formarse.

Hizo acopio de las fuerzas que tenía y sus pies comenzaron a moverse en la dirección de la castaña. Su velocidad fue disminuyendo a medida que se acercaba a ella, tenía un libro en la mano que Fleur alcanzaba a deducir era _"The Shining"_, ya que había sido el mismo que la castaña había estado llevando con ella toda la semana.

Sentía las palpitaciones de su corazón en la oreja, su respiración acelerada y sus sentidos agudizados, tenía una sensación de frío por la columna y el sudor en la palma de sus manos.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta, y le tomó mucho esfuerzo detenerse en frente de la castaña y aclararse la garganta. La otra no pareció notar su presencia.

Fleur intentó nuevamente, esta ocasión con algo vocal- Es un buen libro.

Tuvo éxito, la castaña levantó la mirada y pareció sorprendida de su presencia- ¿Cómo?

\- Lo que lees –señaló con la mirada- Es un buen libro.

La castaña soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa- Supongo.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambas. Fleur estaba pensando en huir.

\- ¿Cuál tienes tú?

La pregunta dirigida a la rubia, la tomó por sorpresa durante varios segundos hasta que notó la mirada de la castaña y recordó que tenía el libro apretujado en una de sus manos.

Sonrió, sentía que al fin sus fantasías iban tomando la forma que ella predijo- _Ojos de fuego,_ es muy bueno –respondió tratando de exudar la mayor confianza posible.

La castaña la miró con interés, después al libro- ¿En serio?

Fleur asintió- Claro. Deberías leerlo.

\- Tiene una película con Drew Barrymore… La actriz –comentó.

Fleur asintió con una sonrisa. Lo recordaba bien.

\- ¿Y el libro es apegado a la película? –inquirió la castaña.

La rubia se paralizó. De todas las preguntas y comentarios, no había visto venir eso.

Y eso era realmente preocupante.

La verdad es que Fleur no había podido leer el libro. Había sido demasiado perezosa para ello y había optado por buscar la película y para su felicidad había una con buenos comentarios.

La había visto y repetido un par de veces para asegurarse de no perder detalle. Pero, en su ingenua cabeza, no pensó que su castaña fuera el tipo de lector que siempre compara libro vs película.

Y aquello estaba socavando su meta.

Fleur esbozó una nerviosa y fingida sonrisa- Bueno, ya sabes… como todo, tiene sus diferencias –nuevamente utilizó el dorso de su mano para secarse el sudor de la frente.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles?

La castaña parecía realmente intrigada y Fleur deseaba poder saciar sus preguntas. Pero en realidad no tenía ninguna respuesta. Había leído aproximadamente 9 páginas y ya no las recordaba bien- Pues, al principio –comenzó a improvisar- ellos huyen, como en la película.

La castaña asintió, esperando en silencio que la otra continuará.

\- Pero después… es una interesante analogía de los personajes –sentía que empezaba a sudar prominentemente- Es decir, ya sabes… La personalidad de la niña es… -hizo un mimo con la mano- está mejor explicada en el libro –concluyó.

La castaña parecía confundida- ¿Tiene más anécdotas de su poder?

\- Piroquinesis –corrigió, recordando las palabras de la empleada de la librería- La piroquinesis tiene una explicación científica y el desarrollo del libro se siente natural.

La otra la observó con sorpresa por unos instantes, luego una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro- ¿También está el hombre ese loco? No recuerdo el nombre, pero… el que está obsesionado con Charlie.

Afortunadamente para Fleur, no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que el teléfono de la castaña comenzó a sonar.

La otra miró rápidamente la pantalla y silenció el teléfono- Disculpa, tengo que irme.

Fleur asintió, increíblemente aliviada de escuchar esas palabras.

\- Me agradó mucho platicar contigo, quizás en otra ocasión coincidamos y puedas hablarme más del libro –sugirió con una sonrisa.

La rubia asintió rápidamente- Claro, me encantaría hablar de ello… he leído varios –Se arrepintió de haber dicho eso al instante.

La sonrisa de la castaña de inmediato incrementó- ¿De verdad?

Fleur asintió, mientras tragaba saliva con dificultad.

\- Soy Julie –dijo la castaña mientras extendía su mano.

\- Fleur –respondió, y sin vacilación estrechó su mano- mucho gusto.

\- Espero verte por aquí y seguir hablando de eso, Fleur –Sacudió la mano derecha como despedida- Adiós.

Fleur sonrió, aunque por dentro sentía un inmenso nerviosismo.

* * *

La rubia entró a la librería con un nuevo objetivo en mente y una desesperación mayor en comparación a la primera vez.

En esta ocasión no se dirigió de nuevo al estante del género de terror, fue directo hacia la caja. Reconoció a la empleada de la vez anterior platicando con su compañera de trabajo. No había nadie en fila ni en los alrededores, así que sin preámbulo la abordó.

La castaña sonrió al verla- Hola, Bienvenida a -

\- ¿Recuerdas que quería impresionar a alguien con un libro? –inquirió la rubia sin esperar respuesta- Pues el libro que compré, no lo leí. No tuve la fuerza de voluntad, y tampoco la tengo ahora. Créeme que lo he intentado.

\- Bueno, yo –

\- No es que la historia sea mala, es que simplemente no puedo… me distraigo. –continuó con su monologo- Y me gustaría poder leerlo y eso, pero… No puedo.

La castaña quedó en silencio, observándola con una leve sonrisa.

\- Y me metí en problemas, porque ella cree que sé mucho del libro… ¡De varios libros!

La castaña se rascó la nuca con una sonrisa incomoda y continuó observándola sin comentar nada.

Fleur prosiguió- Y ahora me siento peor… Porque al menos antes no me conocía, ignoraba mi presencia –soltó un largo suspiro- Y ahora, cree que soy alguien que no soy… Y ahora, por mucha ilusión que me haga verla, no puedo hacerlo por el miedo de que me pregunté algo que no sé.

\- Wow –interrumpió una rubia. Luna, decía su gafete de empleado- Creo que las voy a dejar solas –comentó cuando la atención de la castaña y de la rubia se fijaron en ella- Estaré revisando el último estante –señaló con la mano- En la última esquina –agregó- donde no se escucha nada

Ni Fleur, ni Hermione agregaron nada hasta que la otra rubia estuvo fuera del alcance de ambas.

Entonces la castaña sonrió con un poco de timidez- ¿De verdad vale todo este problema? Tú novio, me refiero.

La francesa sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia- No es mi novio

\- Bueno, el chico al que tratas de impresionar –trató nuevamente.

\- Es una chica –Fleur observó su reacción sin poder descifrar nada- Soy gay.

\- Lesbiana –agregó la castaña- No en mal sentido… Es decir, no es como… -se pausó un momento mientras sacudía la cabeza.

\- El término correcto es homosexual –gritó Luna desde alguna esquina.

Hermione y Fleur giraron hacia la misma dirección.

Una cabellera rubia se asomó entre los estantes- Lo que Hermione quería decir –comenzó a hablar la pequeña rubia, con la cabeza apenas visible- Es que el término correcto es homosexual… y luego están los gays y lesbianas.

Fleur no encontraba sentido a comenzar un debate sobre ello, pero la castaña se veía aliviada por la intervención de su amiga, así que lo dejó fluir.

\- Si, eso –agregó la castaña- Sonó brusca mi intervención a tu declaración, pero no son las razones que crees.

La rubia sonrió ligeramente- Está bien –la confortó Fleur.

La castaña nuevamente sacudió la cabeza- No, es que… tengo una firme convicción en que las etiquetas ayudan a la visibilidad… y cuando miembros de la misma comunidad no toman conciencia sobre –detuvo su hablar y su rostro se transformó en una mueca de susto- No es que esté diciendo que tú eres inconsciente… es que-

\- Está bien, de verdad –la interrumpió Fleur.

\- Pero es que no era mi-

Luna comenzó a toser sonoramente- ¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso, Hermione? –interrumpió las disculpas de su amiga- Podrían aprovechar para discutir ese problema que parecen tener –dijo con una sonrisa a Fleur.

La rubia mayor se sintió incomoda a la inspección visual que le estaba dando la menor, no desaprovechó la oportunidad de salir de su alcance- ¿Puedo invitarte un café?

La castaña se sonrojó ligeramente- Sólo… tomaré un paseo por el parque y puedes acompañarme si gustas, ¿Está bien?

La rubia se limitó a asentir.

* * *

Pasaron varios minutos caminando en un silencio incomodo, hasta que Hermione tomó la iniciativa de ser la primera en hablar.

\- Entonces, esta chica de la que hablas… -dejó la oración al aire, dando libertad a la otra.

Fleur de inmediato continuó- En realidad no la conozco, pero me interesa mucho.

\- ¿Por qué me buscaste? –Hermione detuvo su andar para quedar de frente a su interlocutor. Parecía realmente intrigada.

Fleur vaciló unos momentos- Necesito tu ayuda –declaró al fin.

\- No soy tan buena dando consejos… y mi experiencia amorosa no es la mejor.

La rubia sacudió la cabeza negativamente- No quiero un gurú del amor.

La castaña sonrió- Si, porque se nota que lo estás haciendo muy bien.

En cualquier otra situación, Fleur se hubiera molestado y retirado de inmediato, pero de alguna forma el comentario de la castaña le resultó gracioso, y esbozó una leve sonrisa con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Continuaron caminando en silencio, en esta ocasión la incomodidad había disminuido.

\- Necesito que me ayudes con los libros –comentó Fleur después de varios metros caminados.

Hermione con sorprendente destreza levantó una sola ceja, cuestionando el comentario anterior.

\- Hubo un momento cuando hablaba con Julie.

\- ¿Julie?

\- La chica que me gusta –Fleur observó a Hermione asentir en entendimiento antes de continuar- Hubo un momento en medio de mi desesperación en el que recordé lo que me dijiste del libro.

\- Sigo sin poder ver el punto.

Fleur dejó salir un largo suspiro- En el momento que utilicé tus palabras, al menos lo que recordaba… En ese momento ella pareció interesada en mí.

\- Hagamos una pausa –de nuevo, Hermione detuvo el andar de ambas- Sé que dije que era mala dando consejos, pero, ¿Estás razonando lo que estás diciendo? –Inquirió la castaña- Porque pareces demasiado interesada en alguien que no conoces… Suena a una receta para el desastre.

Fleur se quedó en silencio un momento- ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada?

La castaña se cruzó de brazos de forma defensiva- ¿Vas a decirme que te enamoraste de alguien que no conoces?

La rubia sacudió la cabeza negativamente con una sonrisa- No, amor es una palabra muy fuerte.

\- No puedo dejar tanto tiempo solo el trabajo, Fleur –apresuró la castaña.

\- ¿Has sentido la necesidad de ver alguien? No sólo el deseo, sino la obligación de hacerlo –soltó una larga exhalación- Es como si el día no estuviera completo, si no pudieras empezar la mañana sin mirar el rosto de esa persona… Y a la vez es aterrador, porque conoces ese rostro a la perfección, piensas y sueñas con ella todo el tiempo.

\- Tu idea del amor suena un poco acosador, para ser sincera –comentó la castaña, aunque parecía bastante divertida.

La rubia se encogió de hombros- No es amor… es… -hubo una breve pausa- Es la necesidad de querer conocerla… De saber que necesito hacerlo, necesito intentarlo o podría entrar en combustión.

\- Sigues sin convencerme –confesó- Pero, exactamente ¿Qué me estás pidiendo?

\- Ayúdame con los libros

\- ¿Cómo? –Hermione se frotó las sienes- Ya comprobaste que usar mis frases, sólo te mete en más problemas… además, en algún momento va a enterarse que no te gustan los libros.

\- Soy buena escuchando.

\- Evidentemente no, porque no estás escuchando lo que digo.

Fleur trató nuevamente- Podrías hablarme de los libros, contarme como si se tratara de una clase.

\- ¿Y cuándo ella te pregunte de algo que no hayamos hablado?

\- Diré que no recuerdo, es imposible recordar todo

-No me conoces, podría no conocer los libros tan bien como tú crees

Fleur dio un paso cerca de ella, con voz suplicante- Por favor.

El rostro de la castaña se ensombreció- Es una pésima idea.

\- Tal vez –confesó la rubia- Pero quiero intentarlo.

\- ¿Ella lo vale?

\- Tal vez.

Hermione soltó un gruñido exasperado.

\- Pero yo lo valgo –añadió la rubia.

La castaña la miró con curiosidad.

\- Sino lo hago… Sino lo intento… es algo que me va a perseguir por siempre… el "qué hubiera pasado" –continuó- Quizás estoy siendo impulsiva… errática.

\- Estamos de acuerdo –sonrió de lado la castaña.

La sonrisa se contagió en los labios de la rubia- Pero es algo que siento que necesito intentar… incluso si al final termina siendo una decepción.

Ambas quedaron en silencio. Hermione desvió la mirada hacia un árbol cercano, ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

Fleur la observó. Por primera vez con detenimiento. Era una chica bonita, las pecas en sus mejillas resaltaban, su nariz tenía la perfecta proporción con su rostro. Y sus ojos, eran un color café hermoso, acompañado de largas pestañas que-

\- Dile que sí –murmuró la castaña.

El tren de pensamiento de Fleur se interrumpió.

Hermione continuó- Aunque te estés muriendo de miedo –hizo una breve pausa. Fleur estuvo a punto de interrumpir, pero la castaña habló antes- aunque después te arrepientas.

Regresó su mirada a Fleur, y estuvieron mirándose fijamente por unos segundos- Porque de todos modos te vas a arrepentir toda la vida si le contestas que no –concluyó Hermione.

Fleur bajó la mirada. Se sentía intimidada- No sé de qué hablas.

La castaña rio suavemente- Es un gran escritor… pero no importa –hizo un ademán con las manos- ¿Qué obtendré yo a cambio?

\- ¿Qué quieres? –ofertó la rubia- ¿Dinero?

La castaña sacudió la cabeza ofendida- Por favor, no me decepciones… No creo que seas la típica niña bonita y rica.

Fleur se quedó en silencio. Porque físicamente si era hermosa. Y financieramente no tenía ningún problema gracias a los negocios de sus padres.

En realidad, siempre había sido catalogada como la niña bonita y rica. Incluso era rubia. ¡Era el estereotipo perfecto!

Sin embargo, ella nunca se había definido así, había luchado constantemente para ser valorada más allá del dinero familiar o sus dotes físicos.

Y a pesar de sus constantes luchas por salir del estereotipo, esta era la primera persona que, sin conocerla, creía que ella justamente no era ese estereotipo. No pudo evitar sentir un atisbo de afición a esa castaña.

\- No sé qué podría pedirte –comentó la castaña- Mis amigos dicen que necesito salir más… Aunque no lo considero una compensación equitativa.

Fleur la observó divagar por varios minutos, disfrutando la escena frente a ella. Fleur no estaba para negociaciones, lo que pidiera la castaña, lo aceptaría.

\- ¿Puedo pensarlo? –concluyó al fin Hermione.

Fleur sonrió, estaba lo suficientemente satisfecha con saber que Hermione le ayudaría a conquistar a su chica- ¿Me ayudarás? –quiso re-confirmar.

Hermione giró los ojos hasta dejarlos en blanco- Quiero que sepas que es una pésima idea… Pero lo haré.

La rubia esbozó una amplia sonrisa- Gracias.

\- Agradécemelo **si **logras conquistar a la chica –enfatizó

Fleur se mordió el labio inferior, aun sonriendo- Te agradeceré más, **cuando** conquiste a mi chica –Fleur le extendió la mano- ¿Tenemos un trato?

Hermione lo dudo unos segundos antes de estrechar el propio.

Y en la calidez de ese simple gesto, Fleur re-encontró esperanza.


	3. 3: Avances

_**3: Avances**_

* * *

\- Personalmente no encuentro al villano aterrador

Hermione sacudió la cabeza- No se trata de que sea el peor personaje del mundo, sino un antagonista… Está simplemente en contra de nuestro personaje principal.

\- Charlie

\- Y Andy –agregó Hermione- En realidad… Es a la felicidad de estos personajes. La libertad.

Fleur se recostó sobre su asiento. Llevaban más de una hora hablando del libro. Y lo encontraba interesante a ciertas partes, pero no podía evitar que su cabeza circundara en ciertos aspectos- En la película –añadió Fleur- Rainbird me parecía un poco más… malvado. Era un verdadero villano.

Hermione de nuevo sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

Fleur agradeció a los dioses por la gran paciencia de la castaña.

\- No estamos hablando de una situación del bien o el mal –hizo una breve pausa- ¿Recuerdas que hablamos del asesinato de la mamá de Charlie?

\- Charlie también asesino a esos policías… los quemó vivos –agregó Fleur.

Hermione se quitó los lentes que tenía- Tú no leíste la novela –agregó la castaña a forma acusatoria.

Y Fleur no pudo hacer más que callar y esperar lo siguiente.

\- Aprecio este pequeño debate –agregó la castaña- Pero no va funcionar.

Fleur cerró su libreta de notas- De nuevo con la negatividad.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior- Puedo contarte de un libro, podemos fingir que sabes de él… Pero la verdad es que sólo basas tus opiniones en aquello que te estoy contando.

\- No encuentro lo malo en ello.

\- Lo malo, es que el personaje no lo ves desarrollarse –Hermione se levantó de la mesa- Te puedo contar lo asustada y desesperada que estaba Charlie cuando los policías los acorralaron… Lo fuera de control que estaba de sí misma, pero no voy a poder replicarte ese sentimiento.

Fleur se sentía realmente intimidada.

\- Charlie es una niña, ¡Una niña! –enfatizó- Ha perdido a su madre, su padre está en constante sufrimiento y su vida como la conocía se desmoronó.

Fleur asintió. Sin tener el valor de decir nada más o interrumpir.

\- Sí, asesinó de forma brutal a un par de policías en un arranque emocional con sus poderes –miró hacia abajo- Pero nadie debería culparla por eso… ¿Qué niña de 7 años pide tener semejante poder?

\- No es un poder –murmuró apenas audible Fleur- Es una carga.

Hermione sonrió, evidentemente complacida- Y no, no son los villanos perfectos porque… desde cierta perspectiva puedes decir que sus experimentos en seres humanos, que la persecución con Charlie, que todo lo que hacen son en pro de un bien mayor –su tono de voz había aminorado- Pero ellos no son el personaje que el autor quiere que te identifiques.

Fleur abrió nuevamente su libreta y comenzó a anotar con ávida rapidez.

La castaña se colocó de nuevo los lentes y sacó de su bulto una copia algo gastada del libro que estaban hablando. Se la extendió a Fleur.

La rubia la miró al principió algo extrañada- Compré una copia en la librería.

Y observó que las mejillas de la castaña se sonrojaban. Antes de que la otra pudiera arrepentirse, le quitó el libro de las manos de la castaña. Las hojas ya se habían tornado de un color amarillo y se notaba que había sido leído múltiples veces por el lomo tan abierto, le dio una rápida hojeada y pudo notar que habían post-it de colores entre las páginas del libro.

\- Sé que tienes el tuyo nuevo y eso… Pero, deberías leer al menos los pasajes que te marqué –metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y desvió la mirada hacia un costado- Así tendrías una parte sólida del libro qué hablar… Puedes fingir que no recuerdas bien si ella te pregunta algo en específico.

Fleur sonrió ampliamente- Gracias.

La castaña se encogió de hombros- Aún debes comprar en la librería el próximo libro que hablaremos –se echó la mochila sobre su hombro- Lo siento, pero tengo una comisión que alcanzar.

Fleur comenzó a reír, sin duda era la forma de la castaña de disipar la tensión- ¿Tendré descuento de cliente frecuente?

Hermione soltó una risa sarcástica- Ni lo sueñes -Comenzó a dar un par de pasos hacia atrás- Entonces, ¿Estamos en contacto?

La rubia asintió con una sonrisa- Te mantendré enterada de mis avances.

\- Hasta luego, Fleur –se despidió sacudiendo la mano y rápidamente se alejó.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Fleur sintió la necesidad de extender la charla, pero se conformó con verla marchar.

* * *

Usualmente era una persona racional, gustaba de plantar escenarios en su cabeza y explorar las diferentes opciones. Fleur estaba acostumbrada a guiar. Sus emociones no jugaban un papel importante en su vida, y eso era lo que había que sus planes mentales funcionaran tan bien ya que no dejaba lugar a cambios improvistos.

Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba nuevamente con la boca completamente seca y la cabeza baja. Sentía el sudor de su frente comenzar a rodar hacia sus mejillas. Su mente no lograba enlazar algún pensamiento racional.

Su cuerpo entero era un remolino de emociones, tenía un escozor estomacal y tuvo que empuñar ambas manos para que éstas no comenzara a temblar.

\- Disculpa, pensé que eras alguien que conocí –agregó la castaña luego de un largo e incómodo rato en silencio frente a Fleur.

La rubia se maldijo en sus adentros. Se había sentado específicamente a un par de mesas frente a su castaña, la había estado observando discretamente mientras fingía leer un libro, y sin haberlo premeditado, la castaña la había reconocido y se había acercado a ella.

Julie se había acercado por cuenta propia a saludarla.

Había caminado de una mesa a otra para saludarla.

Y la cabeza de Fleur había entrado en un cortocircuito.

La castaña comenzó a retroceder un poco apenada por el desafortunado encuentro. La rubia subió la mirada, trató de hablar, pero sentía la garganta cerrada, en un acto de desesperación levanto la mano derecha y la saludó.

La castaña detuvo sus movimientos, pero sus facciones aún denotaban incomodidad. Se tomó el cuello con la palma de la mano y desvío la mirada.

Fleur se aclaró la garganta y abruptamente se puso de pie. Extendió su mano- Soy Fleur.

La castaña la observó, una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus labios. Extendió su mano y estrechó la de Fleur a modo de saludo- Eso pensé. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

La rubia únicamente atinó a asentir frenéticamente con la cabeza, sin poder confiar en sus palabras. Sentía que el sudor en su frente cada vez se acumulaba más.

Julie se balanceó entre un pie y otro.

\- ¿Cómo estás? –Al fin acertó a preguntar la rubia.

La castaña de inmediato sonrió- Muy bien, estaba en la otra mesa –señaló con el dedo, aún yacían ahí sus pertenencias- A decir verdad, estaba un poco aburrida, estoy haciendo un par de ensayos para una clase.

Fleur asintió, en esta ocasión a un ritmo normal- Yo sólo estaba leyendo un poco –se encogió de hombros- algo ligero.

Julie desvió la mirada para notar el libro que Fleur tenía en sus manos- ¿Era el que me hablaste el otro día?

\- Sí –y rápidamente lo tomó entre sus manos, lo último que deseaba era que la curiosidad de la castaña la animara a pedirlo. Fleur se encontraría en un gran dilema si eso pasaba ya que en el interior del libro aún se encontraban las notas que la bibliotecaria había dejado escritas.

\- Tiene una película, ¿Sabía?

Fleur estuvo tentada a recordarle que ya se la había dicho, pero optó por seguir la conversación- Si, la vi hace un tiempo.

\- No me pareció muy entretenida

\- El libro es diferente –alegó. Estaba deseando que su voz sostuviera seguridad.

Julie ladeó la cabeza, separó la silla de la mesa y se sentó sin preguntar. Fleur en medio de su desconcierto, la imitó y se sentó.

Estaban sentadas de frente, justo como en las incontables fantasías de la rubia.

Pero había una gran diferencia: Fleur no encontraba fuerza en su garganta para hablar.

La castaña se reclinó sobre la mesa- Generalmente disfruto más las películas, no puedo negar que los actores son un gran incentivo. Drew Barrymore estuvo en esa película cuando era una niña, ¿Sabías? –No espero por la respuesta de la rubia- Aunque obviamente no tenía la fama que tiene ahora y-

Julie continuó hablando, pero Fleur había perdido el rumbo de la conversación, aunque no parecía que la castaña se diera cuenta de esto. Cada determinado tiempo Julie se detenía para hacer una pregunta retórica que involucrara a Fleur o para tomar aire y continuar con su monologo.

La rubia observó a su alrededor y notó que era la oportunidad perfecta para invitarla a charlar en un lugar más ameno.

Una cafetería, por ejemplo. Solas.

Trató de regresar su atención a la conversación para poder definir el momento idóneo para interrumpirla y hacerle la proposición.

Sin embargo, tal momento no parecía llegar. La castaña hablaba casi sin pausa. Y su monologo no parecía tener bases sólidas, desde el punto de vista de Fleur. Entrecerró el ceño al percatarse que Julie se encontraba en un debate sobre si la carrera de cierta actriz era, o no, fructífera.

A Fleur no podía importarle menos.

Si, ciertamente amaba las películas. Pero no por la vida exterior de los actores. Sino por la historia que éstos representaban. A Fleur le encantaba inmiscuirse en un buen viaje sentimental a través de la pantalla.

Si los actores abusaban de ciertas sustancias o bebidas, o si sobre-sexualizaban su imagen era algo que le parecía banal. Un simple cotilleo.

\- Pero, es libre de explorar su vida si lo prefiere, ¿No? –interrumpió Fleur. Sentía la necesidad de contrariar con la castaña.

Julie detuvo su hablar del asombro. Probablemente no esperaba que Fleur interviniera.

\- Es decir –continuó Fleur- Todos somos humanos y no deberíamos juzgarle por algo que probablemente más de la mitad de la población ha hecho –la rubia misma se asombró de la coherencia que había encontrado.

La castaña abrió la boca, y con la misma rapidez la cerró. Estaba anonadada.

Fleur recapacitó. Contrariar a Julie no parecía la mejor forma de abordarla. De nuevo sus nervios tomaron control de ella- Pero bueno, es complicado, ¿No? –bajó la mirada y comenzó a tamborilear los dedos sobre el escritorio- Digo, realmente su actitud es reprochable –asintió fervientemente.

Julie bajó la mirada y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

La rubia deseaba poder leer tan sólo un pensamiento.

Con uno le sería suficiente.

La castaña se aclaró la garganta- Creo que tienes razón.

\- ¿Sí? –inquirió incrédula.

Asintió afirmativamente- Sí, pero como famosos siempre serán juzgados diferente al resto.

Fleur deseó rebatir eso, pero prefirió guardar su comentario. Lo último que deseaba era dejarle una mala impresión a la castaña.

\- Pero me agradó mucho tu punto –sonrió más ampliamente la castaña.

Sin darse cuenta, la sonrisa de la rubia también había aparecido.

\- Creo –comenzó Julie, después de una breve pausa- que he monopolizado la conversación.

Fleur sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

La castaña se recostó sobre la mesa- Por qué no me hablas de ese libro tuyo –instó retóricamente.

* * *

\- Me gustaría saber algo.

Fleur levantó la vista de la computadora. Apenas se daba cuenta que su amiga la observaba atentamente- ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado mirándome?

\- Mucho –replicó- Sigues sin responder mi pregunta.

\- No sabía que era una pregunta –cerró el aparato electrónico- ¿Qué te gustaría saber?

Una sonrisa maliciosa se instaló en los labios de la pelinegra- Me gustaría saber –hizo una pausa dramática- ¿Cómo hiciste para hablar con tu castaña?

Incluso la respiración de Fleur se detuvo.

Realmente no debería estar sorprendida, de todas sus amistades, Carrie era la más apegada a ella. Probablemente era a quién tenía más confianza y, sin duda alguna, era la más perspicaz.

\- No sé de qué hablas –trató de fingir. Que fuera la más apegada a ella no significaba que Fleur realmente la consideraba una amiga.

Carrie rodó los ojos con una mueca de molestia- ¿De verdad vas a-

No dijo más y se cruzó de brazos. Ambas se observaron en silencio por unos segundos. Fue la pelinegra quién rompió el silencio- Voltea –indicó.

Fleur dudó. Continuó observando a su amiga, estaba casi segura hacia dónde la guiaba ésta. Sin embargo, su curiosidad la hizo ceder y giró ligeramente el cuerpo y entonces lo comprobó.

Julie estaba un par de metros detrás de ellas, levantó la mano tímidamente, y la sacudió a modo de saludo. Cuando observó que Fleur le devolvía el saludo, regresó a platicar animadamente con sus amistades.

Fleur y la castaña había estado platicando acerca del libro y de la película por casi una hora hasta que los amigos de la castaña habían aparecido y ambas se habían tenido que separar abruptamente. La rubia aún se recriminaba por no haberle pedido su número telefónico.

Finalmente, su valor no había hecho acto de presencia, y se había conformado con captar la atención de la castaña de forma esporádica con varios aspectos del libro. Afortunadamente para ella, Julie no había leído el libro así que cualquier nimiedad que Fleur comentara, para la castaña se tornaba muy interesante.

Observó cómo Julie se notaba en su elemento, conversando animadamente, atrayendo la atención de la mayoría a su alrededor. Fleur regresó a su posición original, con una sonrisa en los labios.

De inmediato notó su error.

Carrie la había estaba observando con atención- ¿Vas a decirme? –rompió el silencio la pelinegra.

Fleur trató de colocar la cara más impasible posible- No sé a qué te refieres –la rubia sentía la imperiosa necesidad de seguir postergando cualquier confesión.

\- Esa chica no conocía tu nombre y ahora, te saluda desde la distancia –continuó insistiendo Carrie.

La rubia se encogió de hombros con la cabeza baja. No se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a su amiga.

\- Vas a hacerte la misteriosa entonces –recriminó para después cerrar los libros y apuntes frente a ella. Su molestia era evidente- Tienes amigas, Fleur –comentó mirando a la rubia- Es sólo que no las quieres.

La pelinegra comenzó a empacar sus pertenencias mientras Fleur se hundía en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Fleur observó como la castaña se acomodaba el gorro por encima de su cabello. Al salir de la tienda, el viento invernal le movía los rizos. Sonrió brevemente mientras veía a la castaña aproximarse, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le extendió el vaso que sostenía en manos.

\- Luna te vio parada de frente a la tienda hace una hora –comentó Hermione y observó con cautela el vaso- ¿Qué es?

\- Café –respondió- Sí sabías que estaba aquí, ¿Por qué no saliste antes?

\- Estábamos debatiendo si habías perdido la poca cordura que pareces tener

Estuvieron en silencio un par de segundos antes de ambas comenzar a reír.

\- En serio –comentó Hermione después de controlar su risa- ¿Por qué no entraste a la tienda? ¿O mandaste un mensaje? –la castaña sacudió la cabeza- Ni siquiera sabías si yo estaba en turno… Pudiste haber estado aquí esperando en vano.

Fleur sabía que la castaña tenía razón, pero se negó a aceptarlo en voz alta.

\- ¿Fleur? –el tono de voz de Hermione cambio- ¿Te pasa algo?

Y la rubia bajó la mirada. Ni ella misma entendía cómo el primer lugar en el que había pensado era aquella librería. Quizás era porque la castaña le inspiraba confianza, eso le había quedado claro desde el primer momento.

\- Por favor, dime que este no es tu intento de invitarme a salir –bromeó la castaña.

Fleur le sonrió, apreciaba que la otra estuviera tratando de levantarle al ánimo. Sacudió la cabeza negativamente- Claro que no.

Hermione tomó un sorbo de café- ¡Vaya forma de rechazarme!

La rubia de inmediato se sonrojó y, las condiciones climatológicas no tenían nada qué ver al respecto- No es eso… Es que no eres mi tipo.

La castaña levantó una ceja.

\- No es que no seas mi tipo –se corrigió Fleur- Es que no es mi tipo.

\- ¿Qué? –la castaña se veía genuinamente confundida y al mismo tiempo divertida por el balbuceo de la rubia.

\- trágame tierra –murmuró.

\- No hay necesidad del dramatismo –continuó la castaña y observó brevemente su reloj- ¿Por qué no me invitas una dona y me cuentas más de la chica que si es tu tipo?

\- Lo que quería decir –intentó nuevamente la rubia- Era que no estoy aquí con esa intención.

Hermione sonrió- Lo sé –levantó la mirada hacia el cielo- Es una bonita noche.

\- Fría –sonrió la rubia- ¿Aún quieres esa dona?

La castaña se mordió los labios y asintió afirmativamente con la cabeza.

* * *

_**Nota: **¿Es normal que la autora ya se esté arrepintiendo de que aún no haya besos? Quizás no estoy hecha para Slowburn. _


	4. 4: Relaciones

_**N/A: Lamento haber abandonado esta historia tanto tiempo, pero ya tenía medio capítulo escrito en mi USB y lo dejé en el trabajo (Y ya saben: pandemia y cuarentena). No me sentía con ánimos de re-escribirlo. **_

_**Hasta hoy.**_

* * *

_**4: Relaciones**_

* * *

\- ¿Sabes que no hemos establecido mi pago? –inquirió la castaña mientras felizmente tomaba otro sorbo de su café- Te lo recuerdo porque entonces esto no podría ser utilizado como pago.

Fleur sonrió mientras jugaba con la servilleta- ¿Has pensado que es lo que quieres?

\- La verdad no –confesó rápidamente- Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de pensar en cuál será el siguiente libro, ¿Sugerencias?

La rubia cerró los ojos mientras arrugaba la frente.

Hermione la miraba con una sonrisa- Tomaré eso como un no.

\- No he tenido tiempo de investigar los otros libros que me dijiste.

\- Si de verdad quieres conquistar a la chica, tienes que poner más empeño -la castaña se encogió de hombros- Piensa en lo hermoso que serán tus hijos.

\- ¡Wow! No vayamos tan rápido

Hermione colocó ambos codos sobre la mesa y unió ambas manos, para colocar su barbilla sobre ellas- ¿Asustada del compromiso? -En su nueva posición, entrecerró los ojos y estudió a la rubia un par de minutos.

Fleur no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda- ¿Podríamos cambiar de tema? -Estaba acostumbrada a que las personas la observaran, pero el tipo de mirada que Hermione tenía sobre ella era diferente.

\- No quieres hablar de libros, no de la chica que te gusta, no de compromiso… ¿De qué quieres hablar, Fleur?

\- Nada en específico.

Hermione resopló- Estuviste afuera de la tienda una hora –al notar que la rubia bajaba la mirada, continuó- Creo que quieres hablar de algo –cambió su postura y se reclinó sobre el asiento- Creo que necesitas hablar de algo.

Rompió contacto con la rubia y se dedicó a observar la cafetería, a excepción de ellas, sólo había una mesa más ocupada. La cajera observaba la pantalla de su computadora y en el fondo podía observar a una chica acomodando los estantes. Era un lugar tan pacifico, que la castaña se permitió recordar.

\- ¿Sabías que pasé muchos años en una cafetería similar? –No supo si Fleur contestó, ya que su mirada seguía perdida en el horizonte. Continuó- Tengo unos amigos con los que crecí… La mamá de uno de ellos tenía una cafetería, algo modesta pero muy linda.

Cerró los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro. Cuando abrió los ojos, su mirada regresó hacia la castaña- Pasábamos siempre al salir del colegio. A veces ayudábamos, a veces sólo íbamos a comer. Tengo muchos recuerdos felices ahí.

\- ¿Aún existe la cafetería?

Hermione asintió vehementemente.

\- ¿Y qué pasó? –inquirió la rubia- ¿Con tus amigos? –hubo una breve pausa- ¿Contigo?

Las facciones melancólicas invadieron su rostro por un instante- Todos los amigos tienen desacuerdos, ¿no? –sonrió de una forma que a Fleur no le pareció sincera- A veces sólo hay que dejar que se asienten las cosas.

\- No tengo amigos –confesó la rubia.

Hermione no reaccionó- Fleur, creo que necesitas hablar de ello… Pero nunca he sido el tipo de persona que presiona a otros para contarles, así que si no quieres-

La rubia la interrumpió- No tengo amigos –repitió- Y no tengo idea porqué estoy aquí contándote esto, pero es la verdad.

Observó la reacción de la castaña, pero ésta seguía impasible. Sus manos continuaron jugando con la servilleta- Realmente no sé si tengo amigos… Y generalmente no es algo que me preocupe –Fleur continuaba hablando, pero sus ojos se enfocaban en su regazo- Es decir, las personas generalmente se acercan a mí, pero yo no suelo ser muy –hizo una breve pausa- No suelo ser sincera con ellos.

Fleur reflexionó en sus propias palabras y dejó salir un largo suspiro- Suelo obviar muchas cosas de mi vida privada de mis amigos -Dejó salir una risa sarcástica- Como esta chica que me gusta, ¿Sabes? –inquirió retóricamente- Y a veces, a veces pienso que me gustaría contarles, pero su reacción me retiene.

Cerró los ojos, demasiado aterrada de descubrir la reacción de Hermione. Era la primera persona con la que destapa sus pensamientos, parte de sus miedos. No sentía el valor de mirarla y descubrir su reacción, sin importar cuál fuera- Todo era más fácil cuando éramos jóvenes, ¿No? Sin prejuicios, sin demasiadas expectativas –continuó- Ahora es demasiado complicado tratar de complacer a todos.

\- No a todos.

Fleur abrió los ojos, más por la sorpresa de escuchar la voz de la castaña. Sintió una mano tomar su barbilla y como si el rostro de Fleur hubiera tomado sinergia con la mano de Hermione, elevó la mirada.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, a Fleur le sorprendió lo largo de las pestañas de su acompañante, la tonalidad ámbar de sus ojos, y por unos segundos, se dejó perderse en ellos.

\- No a todos –repitió la castaña- Sólo a ti.

Y Fleur sintió que la otra retiraba su mano, un leve cosquilleo se generó en su cuerpo. Continuaron sosteniéndose la mirada y Fleur sintió una calidez en el rostro característica del sonrojo. Se aclaró la garganta y trato de reacomodar sus pensamientos- ¿Cómo?

Hermione sonrió levemente- No tienes que complacer a todos… Sólo a ti.

\- Lo haces sonar tan fácil –bromeó la rubia. El ambiente pesado había desaparecido, y se sentía en mayor confianza ahora.

\- ¿Tan difícil eres de complacer? –inquirió la castaña con una sonrisa pícara.

Fleur de inmediato lo captó- ¡Hermione! -y a pesar de que sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse más, se inclinó sobre el asiento para golpear ligeramente la mano de la castaña.

Hermione rio libremente por unos momentos- De verdad –comenzó con una sonrisa aún en el rostro- No tienes que complacer a nadie.

La rubia soltó un suspiro, sin poder comprender las palabras de la castaña.

\- ¿Has pensado que quizás eres tú la de los prejuicios?

\- ¿Estás tratando de animarme? Por qué no está funcionando –replicó la rubia y ambas sonrieron.

\- Estoy tratando de ayudarte –razonó- y a veces, lo que nos ayuda en un principio no nos hace sentir cómodos.

-Ahora suenas como una galleta de la fortuna.

\- Mi forma de pensar era similar –confesó- Cuando era más joven no tenía amigos… Yo no era el tipo de chica que atraía a las personas –sonrió- Yo trataba de acercarme a ciertas personas, pero nunca daba muy buenos resultados –se encogió de hombros- La verdad es que aún hoy no soy buena haciendo amigos.

Fleur quiso cruzar la mesa y abrazarla. Se contuvo- ¿Qué cambió?

La castaña tomó un sorbo de su bebida antes de continuar- Nada.

\- Estoy confundida… ¿Hay una moraleja en esto?

Hermione rio- Por eso no puedes leer un libro, eres muy desesperada.

\- Admito que tiendo a precipitarme, pero… ¿Hay una moraleja?

\- Fleur, hay personas en nuestras vidas que están destinadas para quedarse… Yo sigo siendo la misma chica extraña de varios años atrás –sonrió con orgullo- Y así me aceptaron mis amigos. Quizás soy menos mandona –sonrió- pero a veces los amigos te hacen mejor persona, no te hacen cambiar quién eres.

La rubia se quedó en silencio.

Hermione de inmediato notó la desconveniencia de la rubia- Da miedo –confirmó- que te juzguen por ser cómo eres… Pero, ¿Quieres estar con personas que no te aceptan? Muchas personas se van a ir, pero, las que se quedan, esas serán amistades verdaderas.

\- De verdad eres una galleta de la fortuna –comentó Fleur con una sonrisa, pero se notaba que sus pensamientos estaban con las palabras de la castaña.

Hermione guardó silencio. Esta vez era una sensación cómoda, notar como Fleur meditaba sus palabras y ella observaba con ternura a la rubia. Había algo en aquella chica de ojos azules que le atraía de una manera que no se sentía lista para explicar.

* * *

\- ¿Qué lees?

Fleur reaccionó con un pequeño grito ahogado y un salto en su asiento. Había estado tan inmersa en su lectura que no había notado cómo Julie se había aproximado a ella.

La castaña comenzó a reír- Debe ser pornografía, ¿Verdad? -continuó riendo- Buena pornografía.

\- No -Incluso las orejas de Fleur se sonrojaron- No, no es eso… ¡Te lo juro!

Julie sonrió- Estoy bromeando -parecía encantada con la reacción de la rubia- Aunque si fuera pornografía, siéntete libre de compartir -dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Fleur trató de evitar las imágenes que se formaban en su cabeza.

\- Relájate -La castaña tomó el asiento libre frente a la otra- ¿Entonces?

\- ¿Entonces? -repitió la rubia.

\- ¿Qué lees? Pareces muy interesada.

Fleur extendió el libro a la castaña para que pudiera leerlo.

\- El resplandor -La castaña soltó un corto silbido- ¿Puedo?

Dudó un momento, aquél era un libro que Hermione le había prestado y a pesar de que no tenía ninguna anotación en él, la castaña le había hecho hincapié que para ella aquel libro era muy importante. Lo cerró con cuidado y le extendió el libro Julie.

\- Impresionante -Respondió la otra- Es una segunda edición en casi perfecto estado -Julie vaciló un momento- ¿Es tuyo?

Fleur notó que era la primera vez que la castaña ponía en duda su "acervo literario". Sonrió antes de responder- No, no es mío -No fue el asomo de duda de Julie, sino la importancia que Hermione tenía en ese libro le llevó a responder sinceramente- Me lo prestó una amiga -La rubia misma se sorprendió de escuchar las palabras que había salido de su boca.

La castaña sonrió- ¿Una amiga? -observó a la rubia- Tiene buen gusto -comentó antes de devolver el libro- Es uno de mis libros favoritos.

Fleur sintió que podría abrazar a Hermione ahora mismo por haberle recomendado el libro, pero lo cierto era que a Fleur también le parecía un buen libro- Apenas estoy comenzándolo.

\- Hasta ahora ¿Qué te parece?

\- Estoy en la pelea de Jack con George, hasta ahora me gusta… No parece tan escalofriante -Fleur obvio decirle que era la primera vez que no sentía el impulso de abandonarlo o dormir antes de las 100 hojas.

\- Y se pone aún mejor… Estoy segura de que un par de sustos te sacará.

Fleur rezó internamente por que no fuera así.

\- Hay un grupo -continuó Julie- se reúne los jueves en una cafetería del centro -desvió la mirada de Fleur- Generalmente tomamos algo y comentamos un libro por semana.

¿Era aquello una invitación? Dudó la rubia. No quería malinterpretar las cosas y arruinar lo que estaba formando con su castaña- ¿Y qué libro van a comentar esta semana? -Inquirió.

\- Un clásico -sonrió resplandeciente la castaña- El pozo y el péndulo.

Fleur trató de buscar algo en su cabeza que le diera alguna idea de ese título, pero nada salió- Lo siento… Yo no-

\- ¿No te gusta? -Julie se notaba muy sorprendida.

\- No me dejaste terminar -Fleur se irritó ligeramente al ser interrumpida- No es eso, es que no lo he leído… Aún no.

La castaña continuó en su estado de sorpresa- Vaya… No esperaba eso.

\- ¿Esperabas que no me gustara? -Bromeó sarcásticamente.

\- Esperaba que lo hubieras leído -Replicó.

Fleur no pudo evitar sentirse juzgada- Bueno, no todos podemos llegar a tus expectaciones -trató de sonreír, pero estuvo segura de que el enojo en su rostro era evidente.

El ambiente se había vuelto tenso y Julie desvió la mirada. Fleur tomó sus cosas, ansiosa de escapar de ese ambiente lo antes posible- Necesito hacer algo.

Julie se giró a verla, con un semblante de pena- Fleur… Yo –

La rubia sacudió la cabeza- Podemos hablar después… De verdad -comentó con sinceridad, a decir verdad, no quería dejar las cosas con Julie en ese estado, pero se sentía incapaz de hablar con ella ahora mismo.

En este momento deseaba encontrar a otra persona.

* * *

La rubia caminaba por los pasillos con una firme resolución en la cabeza. Había estado pensando en las palabras de Hermione durante toda la semana.

En el poco tiempo que se había permitido estar con su grupo de amigos había sofocado la necesidad de soltar lo que rondaba por su cabeza, sobre todo por la falta de confianza que sentía cuando pensaba en la forma de decirlo.

Su cuerpo entero se tensaba al pensar en las reacciones que cada uno tendría.

Detuvo su andar cuando observó a la lejanía a la persona que buscaba.

Tomó una gran aspiración antes de dirigirse a ella.

Esta era el mejor momento que había tenido, Carrie se encontraba sola en una banca con su teléfono celular. Fleur llegaría y al fin, hablaría de ello.

Sentía que su frente se perlaba de sudor con antelación.

De su grupo de amigos, Fleur sentía que era la pelinegra a quién quería hablar y explicarle lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero a la vez era la persona que más temía decirle por la reacción que ésta pudiera tener.

Carrie era lo más cercano a una amistad.

No había notado que inconscientemente había disminuido su andar, pero ahora estaba a solo unos pasos de ella. ¿Sería prudente dar la vuelta y regresar?

Como si sintiera su vacilación, la pelinegra levantó la mirada del aparato electrónico y sonrió levemente a la rubia. Fleur devolvió la sonrisa.

Al sentir que ya no tenía escapatoria se sentó a un costado de ella y la observó devolver la mirada a la pantalla de su celular- Hola -Saludó casi en un murmullo.

\- Hola -replicó Carrie- ¿Cómo estás? -inquirió, sin levantar la mirada del teléfono que sostenía y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Fleur tomó una larga aspiración antes de responder- No muy bien.

\- Que bien, me -se detuvo de inmediato la pelinegra. Levantó la mirada del teléfono y pasó un par de segundos antes de que pudiera hablar nuevamente- ¿Qué dijiste?

No era la forma en la que hubiera deseado abordar la situación, pero era un inicio- Que no estoy muy bien -repitió.

\- Ok -contestó con lentitud- Sabes… -se sacudió la cabeza- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Creo que acabo de pelear con Julie.

\- ¿Crees?

Fleur sentía los hombros tensos y un escalofrío incomodo en la base de la nuca- No me quise quedar ahí.

\- ¿Huiste?

\- Tal vez -respondió sin pensar. Fleur sentía que el corazón le latía en las orejas, observaba las facciones de incredulidad en su amiga y no sabía cómo identificarla.

Carrie dejó salir un leve gruñido y se giró para estar de frente a Fleur- Siempre que pongo a colación tu falta de interés en nuestra amistad, te enojas conmigo, no hablamos por días y luego volvemos a hablar como si nada.

Fleur sintió un nudo en la garganta. Había esperado que Carrie comentara el cambio, pero no había pensado en qué responder. La rubia se limitó a asentir afirmativamente con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué cambió?

Fleur sonrió nerviosamente- Yo -ambas quedaron momentáneamente en silencio- Espero -completó en voz más baja.

No estuvo segura si su amiga pudo escuchar su última frase y no se sentía segura de abrir sus pensamientos e inseguridades en este momento. Así que estuvo en silencio, esperando lo mejor pero lista para ponerse de pie y retirarse.

\- Me gustaría dejar en claro algo -rompió el silencio Carrie.

La rubia sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba aún más ante lo que podría pedir su amiga.

\- ¿Cómo demonios lograste hablarle a Julie? -inquirió.

Fleur se sorprendió por la pregunta. Esperaba que su amiga pelinegra soltará un discurso o alguna especie de advertencia hacia su persona por haber sido tan indiferente durante tanto tiempo. Probablemente indignación, incluso había esperado que su amiga la dejará ahí mismo con la palabra en la boca.

¿Había sido la reacción de Carrie mejor de lo que esperaba? Definitivamente.

¿Era buena para su amistad? Fleur sólo esperaba que sí.

\- Lo último que recuerdo es que te volvías un manojo de nervios frente a esa chica -continuó la pelinegra.

Fleur decidió que lo mejor era seguir el rumbo de la conversación- No te rías -pidió suplicante. Y aquello era realmente algo que deseaba, aún recordaba las risas en su grupo de amigos las veces que Fleur había tratado de acercarse a Julie.

Carrie asintió, su rostro no mostraba signos de burla o sarcasmo.

\- Tuve una idea… fue estúpida, pero funcionó -comenzó la rubia. Podía sentir que la presión en sus hombros iba disminuyendo- Me di cuenta de que a ella le gustaban los libros de horror y… me acerqué con ella hablándole de eso.

\- Perdón -interrumpió la pelinegra- No pretendo ofenderte, pero ¿Tú lees?

Fleur no pudo evitar sentirse ofendida a pesar de la aclaración.

\- O sea -Carrie pareció notarlo- Ya sé que sabes leer, la pregunta es ¿Lees libros de horror?

Fleur soltó un suspiro- No.

Su amiga parecía confundida.

\- Te dije que fue una idea estúpida -confirmó la rubia.

\- Dijiste que funcionó, ¿Cómo pasó eso? ¿Cómo te creyó ella eso?

\- Conocí a otra chica

Carrie interrumpió nuevamente- Espera, ¿Te gustan dos chicas?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! -Fleur no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ocurrencia- En una librería, ella me está ayudando con el problema de la lectura.

\- ¿Y cómo te está ayudando? ¿Te susurra las cosas?

\- ¿Qué? -inquirió confundida.

\- ¡Cómo un espía!

Fleur sacudió la cabeza- Deberías dejar de ver dramas turcos -ambas compartieron une breve sonrisa. Fleur continuó- Ella me sugiere libros y me explica algunas cosas.

\- ¿Gratis?

\- No… No lo sé -confesó- Es decir… Aún estamos determinando el pago.

\- Ten cuidado.

\- No creo que sea necesario, pero lo haré.

Carrie la observó unos momentos- Realmente me alegro que esa chica te esté ayudando… Regresando a Julie, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Sí dices que estaba funcionando tu plan maestro.

\- Sé que la estoy engañando, fingiendo que sé de ciertos temas y sinceramente… No siempre me siento cómoda con ello.

\- Es decir, es verdad que es una mentira, pero creo que es una mentira inocente -razonó Carrie- Sí tú y ella logran tener algo incluso será una anécdota cursi de todo lo que hiciste para conquistarla. No deberías ofuscarte por ello.

Se quedó en silencio, el razonamiento de su amiga era el mismo que ella había tenido en un principio. ¿Qué había cambiado ahora?, ¿Había alguna razón para que hubiera explotado con Julie? -Ni siquiera estoy segura de que haya sido una pelea -comentó Fleur- Estábamos hablando de libros y de pronto ella comentó uno que estaba fuera del pequeño circulo de libros que conozco… Y me puse a la defensiva.

\- Supongo que ella reaccionó de la misma forma.

Asintió afirmativamente- Pensé en disculparme, pero… Sentí que cualquier cosa que dijera en ese momento iba a salir con saña.

\- Entiendo.

En un acto completamente inesperado, Carrie se movió de su lugar y se aproximó a la rubia hasta envolverla con sus brazos. Fleur se quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer.

Carrie comenzó a hablar- Tenías muchas cosas en tu cabeza y a veces sólo se necesita un pequeño empujón para estallar… Sobre todo, sino tienes con quién hablarlo -bajó el tono de su voz- Puedes contar conmigo… Eres mi amiga, y espero ser la tuya.

Fleur al fin encontró fuerzas para devolver el abrazo.

* * *

**N/A (De nuevo):**

_**Probablemente tuvieran que re-leer los anteriores si ya se olvidaron de qué iba esto y una disculpa por eso. **_

_**Originalmente este fanfic iba a ser todo desde la perspectiva de Fleur, pero me tomaré la libertad de que el siguiente sea desde la perspectiva de Hermione. Espero no les moleste eso. **_

_**Por cierto, estos días planeo subir un capitulo más de una de mis otras historias.**_

_**¡Infinitas gracias por seguir leyéndome! **_

_***Shadow-Book: Se llama Ojos de fuego el libro de capítulo anterior, en realidad todos los libros que menciono aquí los tengo y he leído ;) Saludos! **_


	5. 5: La otra castaña

**_N/A:_**_ El texto que prosigue a: / (son mensajes de texto). _

_Este capítulo es enteramente desde la perspectiva de Hermione (por eso verán algunas escenas que pasaron en capítulos pasados)._

_El siguiente capítulo regresaremos a Fleur, y probablemente ya no volvamos a ver las cosas desde Hermione. (Tal vez, quién sabe). _

* * *

**_5: La otra castaña_**

* * *

Hermione soltó un largo suspiro y desvió su mirada. El paisaje era francamente deprimente, prefería continuar haciendo su corte de caja y adelantar el trabajo.

Luna continuó observando la escena con una leve sonrisa- Sí no la conociera diría que está enamorada de ti… Pareciera que está pidiendo perdón.

Hermione rio- Pero no la conoces.

\- No necesitas hablar con alguien para conocerle -razonó- Y yo creo que deberías ir a verla.

\- ¿Por qué? -levantó la vista de su trabajo y observó de nuevo a la silueta rubia frente a la puerta.

\- Porque no se irá hasta verte.

\- Parece una acosadora.

\- No creo que sea una acosadora.

Hermione cruzó los brazos- ¿Y por qué no lo sería?

\- Porqué la conoces.

La castaña soltó un bufido- Escasamente.

\- Aún mejor -sonrió Luna- Podrías conocerla… Harían bonita pareja.

\- ¡¿Disculpa?! -inquirió la castaña.

Luna finalmente desvió la mirada de la silueta postrada afuera- Ella es hermosa, y tú tienes buenos atributos físicos.

\- No es lo que busco en una pareja.

\- ¿No te gusta la belleza física?

Hermione se quedó en silencio un momento. Sabía que discutir con Luna sobre esos temas siempre terminaba en momentos o declaraciones incomodas. Y si podía, prefería evitar ese escenario.

Luna continuó- Yo creí que la belleza física si era un factor… Después de todo, lo de Ginny fue algo relacionado al –

\- ¡Luna! -interrumpió la castaña- Si, Fleur es físicamente hermosa -Trató de desviar el tema- Pero acuérdate que ella está enamorada de otra chica.

\- ¿Y? -inquirió con inocencia- Quizás en el siglo XVI era un escandalo quitarle la novia a alguien, pero… Ahora hay tutoriales en YouTube para ello.

La confusión era evidente en el rostro de la castaña- ¿Tutoriales?

Luna asintió afirmativamente con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

\- Era un vídeo sugerido.

Hermione meditó un momento. En todo caso, era normal que YouTube sugiriera vídeos aleatorios.

\- Yo sólo estaba viendo uno de "Cómo enamorar a tu compañera de trabajo" -completó la rubia- podría pasarte el canal, si tu quisieras.

\- Creo que no quiero saber de ello -concluyó la castaña. Estaba decidida a huir de aquel tema con Luna. Le entregó un par de papeletas a la rubia- Terminaré de acomodar y si al final de eso, ella -señaló hacia la puerta exterior- sigue aquí, entonces saldré.

\- Podría llevarte una hora.

La castaña sonrió- Podría llevarme más… Pero si fuera algo realmente importante, Fleur habría entrado ya.

Y sin pensar mucho más, se dirigió a sus amados estantes de libros.

* * *

Aquella noche en la librería había sido tranquila, ya que el mal tiempo había limitado el número de visitantes así que Hermione había aprovechado para reacomodar algunos estantes y ordenar correctamente los libros fuera de lugar.

Mientras se acercaba a la zona de caja, observó a Luna canturrear distraídamente.

\- Te trajo café -comentó Luna apenas se acercó lo suficiente la castaña- Tu novia te trajo café -agregó al ver la cara de confusión de su compañera.

\- No es mi… -pero se detuvo, sabiendo que era imposible discutir con la rubia. Aceleró su paso para llegar hasta la posición dónde se encontraba Luna y poder observar que, efectivamente, la rubia se encontraba aún afuera de la tienda con un vaso de cartón desechable en la mano- ¿Cuánto lleva ahí? -susurró para sí misma.

A decir verdad, al principio no le había prestado mucha atención, después de todo, había observado a Fleur estar de pie frente al mismo estante de libros por horas. Pero ahora realmente sentía consternación por la otra, la ventisca de aire frío era evidente y había oscurecido hace un buen rato, así que estar ahí de pie frente a la tienda no debía ser nada cómodo.

Luna interrumpió sus pensamientos- ¿Ahora si crees que es buena idea salir a hablar con ella?

Hermione se sintió culpable, en algún momento de su turno había asumido que la rubia se había retirado de la tienda y simplemente había ignorado la posibilidad de que la otra aún estuviera ahí- Está loca -comentó la castaña.

\- No creo que esté loca.

Hermione levantó la ceja, retando a Luna a debatir algo tan obvio.

\- Creo que necesita ayuda… Pero no sabe cómo pedirla.

Hermione no estuvo segura qué paso en su interior, era como si hubieran estrujado sus entrañas- Vamos a apresurarnos a cerrar e iré a hablar con ella -Lo único que deseaba era asegurarse que la rubia de afuera estuviera bien.

\- Puedes ir ahora y yo cerraré -ofreció.

\- No -dijo vehementemente la castaña- no te voy a dejar cerrar sola… Eres mi amiga, no te dejaré todo el trabajo.

Luna sonrió y acomodó un par de rizos castaños- Gracias -y cerró el espacio entre ellas para poder abrazar a la castaña- Pero creo que ahora -Luna se separó con una sonrisa- Ahora es tu otra amiga la que necesita tu compañía.

¿Amiga?, pensó la castaña.

Luna no dejó que siguiera aunando en ese pensamiento, tomó el abrigo de la castaña y su pequeño bolso y se lo entregó- Y dile que la próxima vez puede entrar con confianza.

Hermione no desperdició mucho tiempo, apenas salió, observó a Fleur sonreírle y esa rara sensación interna desapareció. De inmediato le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Luna te vio parada de frente a la tienda hace una hora -de inmediato se arrepintió de decirlo. ¿Qué justificación le daría a Fleur por haberla abandonado en la intemperie? Tomó el vaso de cartón y decidió que era una buena distracción- ¿Qué es?

Pero Fleur no pareció muy interesada en discutir sobre café. _¿Por qué no saliste antes?,_ preguntó la rubia.

Y Hermione buscó en su cabeza cualquier respuesta razonable qué pudiera justificar su demora- Estábamos debatiendo si habías perdido la poca cordura que pareces tener.

Y de inmediato se tensó, no era exactamente lo que había querido decir. Aunque tampoco le debía a Fleur una explicación de su demora, ¿Cierto? Después de todo, ellas no eran nada.

Cuando Fleur empezó a reír, Hermione se sintió aliviada de inmediato.

Y sintió un atisbo de orgullo al saber que, de forma inconsciente, había causado una brecha de alegría en la angustia de la rubia- En serio -comentó, ya que, aunque deseará escuchar a la rubia reír toda la noche, también deseaba poder ayudarla en sus problemas- ¿Por qué no entraste a la tienda? ¿O mandaste un mensaje? -un sinfín de escenarios se formaron en su cabeza- Ni siquiera sabías si yo estaba en turno… Pudiste haber estado aquí esperando en vano.

Observó el rostro de la rubia cambiar drásticamente.

Sintió nuevamente esa sensación estrujante en su interior.

\- ¿Fleur? -intentó nuevamente- ¿Te pasa algo?

Hermione se sintió desesperada por escuchar a la rubia, cualquier cosa era mejor que observar ese silencio y facciones afligidas. Quizás estaba presionando demasiado, quizás Fleur no confiaba lo suficiente para hablarle sus problemas.

Y aunque era entendible, se sintió decepcionada de pensar que ese fuera el caso.

Porque, aunque no se conocían lo suficiente, había algo en aquella mujer que le llamaba a ayudarla.

Así fuera a comprar un libro, o a disolver sus penas.

Hermione optó por hacer algo que generalmente le funcionaba muy bien: Desviar el tema.

\- Por favor, dime que este no es tu intento de invitarme a salir.

Y funcionó, el rostro de Fleur se relajó ligeramente. Entonces Hermione decidió que, aunque su mente estuviera intranquila por no tener alguna respuesta, ella no presionaría a la rubia.

* * *

_/ "Le he contado a mi amiga sobre Julie"_

Hermione leyó el mensaje de inmediato, pero se tomó una breve pausa antes de responder el mensaje. Era un gran, gran avance considerando que Fleur se había pasado toda la semana mensajeándole lo nerviosa que estaba de contarlo.

Por el bien de la rubia, esperaba que su amiga fuera una persona que valiera la pena y que arropara a ese hermoso ser de ojos azules.

_/ "¿Y qué respondió?" _Envió Hermione.

_/ "Estaba sorprendida" _

Hermione comenzó a reír, la respuesta de Fleur había sido inmediata. Seguramente estaría pegada a la pantalla del celular.

_/ "¿Y tú?"_

_/ "También estaba sorprendida" _

La castaña rio nuevamente. Dejó el celular sobre su estómago.

Realmente estaba feliz de poderla ayudar, de verla hacer avances con sus relaciones.

Aunque no precisamente en todas.

La "Relación" que estaba construyendo con Julie no era sincera, estaba basada en una caótica mentira que tarde o temprano Fleur le tendría que desvelar.

Desde su punto de vista, era una relación sin sentido. Y Hermione ansiaba hacerle ver eso a l rubia.

Pero entonces, ¿Qué conexión tendría ella con Fleur? ¿Cómo tomaría Fleur esa sugerencia?

Sintió su teléfono vibrar nuevamente. Era nuevamente Fleur.

_/ "¿Conoces Dolores Clainborne?" _

_/ "¿Quién no?" _respondió Hermione con una sonrisa

_/ "¿Me lo presentas?"_

Hermione estuvo segura de que se estaba metiendo en un terreno muy pantanoso. Por un lado no podía evitar sentirse culpable de estar ayudando a construir un castillo de naipes que en cualquier momento sería arrasado, pero por otro lado, aquel tonto plan era su conexión con Fleur.

Ante su propio asombro, no pudo evitar la respuesta que envió

_/ "Tú, yo, un café, y una mujer victima de las circunstancias… ¿Este sábado?"_

Hermione releyó el mensaje, _¿Había sonado como un coqueteo?, ¡¿Había sido esa su intención?!_

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras veía el texto que indicaba que Fleur estaba respondiendo. De pronto la rubia se desconectó.

La castaña sintió una sensación ácida en la boca del estómago, _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

Se suponía que Fleur era su amiga. Claro, era una amistad algo inusual, pero seguía siendo una amistad.

Hermione la había ayudado con alguna de sus inseguridades, era agradable el tiempo que pasaban juntas, se enviaban mensajes graciosos. Se contaban brevemente sobre sus días.

Fleur había sido una agradable distracción en su vida.

La vibración de su teléfono móvil la sacó de sus pensamientos. En tiempo record abrió el mensaje.

_/ "Mamá dice que pases por la casa… Te extraña"_

No era el remitente que la castaña había estado esperando. El celular volvió a sonar y un mensaje apareció justo debajo del anterior.

_/ "Y yo también" _

Hermione cerró los ojos y dejó caer el celular a un costado, realmente necesitaba pensar mejor lo que estaba haciendo con su vida.

Desde aquel fatídico día, sentía que su vida había estado cayendo en una espiral.

Y luego conoció a Fleur, al principio había sido una buena distracción, alguien con quién ocupar su día y sus conocimientos, pero ¿Era Fleur otra absurda espiral?

En su interior conocía la respuesta, pero no estaba lista para afrontarla.

Desde su infancia, su vida había sido muy complicada. Y cuando se había sentido lo suficientemente segura: con un trabajo seguro, excelentes notas en la universidad, amigos que la amaban incondicionalmente y el prospecto del amor en la puerta.

Y de pronto, todo se había complicado nuevamente.

Había cometido el estúpido error de besar a la persona incorrecta en el peor momento posible.

Hermione había prácticamente huido, demasiado nerviosa de afrontar el caos.

Aunque no todo había sido malo. Consiguió un trabajo en el que se desenvolvía muy bien. Conoció a Luna, un poco rara pero excelente persona. Se compró la mascota que siempre había querido. Y… Conoció a Fleur.

Sintió su celular vibrar nuevamente y, aunque en esta ocasión el mensaje era de Fleur, no le hizo mucha ilusión leerlo.

_/ "Julie me invitó a un grupo de lectura… Esperaba poder saber de ese libro antes del sábado" _

Lanzó su teléfono al otro lado de la cama, completamente desinteresada de cualquier conversación.

Primero Ginevra, y ahora Fleur.

"_La definición de estupidez es hacer las mismas cosas una y otra vez esperando resultados diferentes"_ pensó la castaña, "_¿Acaso no existía nada en su vida que no le generara un torbellino emocional?_"

Deseaba poder llamar a Fleur y explicarle que su plan era muy lindo, pero necesitaba decirle la verdad a Julie. Que necesitaba ser honesta, porque en base a su experiencia, ocultar la verdad sólo acababa en situaciones desastrosas.

Deseaba decirle que era una mujer maravillosa, y que necesitaba alguien que la valorara siendo tal y como es, que no necesitaba ninguna fachada para ser amada.

Pero no hizo nada.

Porque Fleur era solo su amiga y podía tomar sus decisiones (buenas o malas) sola.

Hermione deseaba poder salir y olvidarse de su caos emocional.

Liberarse, aunque fuera una sola noche de todos sus pensamientos.

Ella también merecía eso, hacer locuras.

Comenzó a desvestirse mientras tomaba el teléfono para llamar, con sólo una persona en la cabeza.

* * *

En retrospectiva, _si, quizás había sido una idea estúpida. _

Observó su objetivo desde el otro lado de la calle, tenía cierto nerviosismo porque era la primera vez que acudía a un bar sin la compañía de sus amigos. Al menos de sus amigos habituales.

\- ¿Vamos a entrar? -inquirió Luna con entusiasmo.

De nuevo los nervios invadieron a la castaña- No me estoy sintiendo muy bien -trató de justificar.

\- El tequila lo calmará -bromeó la rubia- Vamos, si estando ahí sigues sintiéndote indispuesta, lo entenderé.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de llegar a una conclusión.

Sintió cómo Luna tomaba su mano y la entrelazaba con la suya- Vamos -le animó la rubia. Y sin pensarlo más se dejó arrastrar al interior.

Apenas entrar el estruendo de la música comenzó a retumbar en sus oídos, sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a la penumbra del lugar, pero se dejó guiar por la hábil rubia delante de ella.

Luna les abrió paso entre la multitud, mientras Hermione trataba de estudiar su entorno. Sus manos continuaron entrelazadas.

Escuchó a Luna pedir al barman, pero la castaña estaba concentrada observando la gente a sus alrededores, _¿Acaso había algún conocido que pudiera identifcarla?, ¿Alguno de sus amigos? _ Y sí llegará a encontrarse con alguno de ellos _¿Cómo debía actuar? _

Estos últimos meses su vida se había limitado a su departamento, al trabajo y al colegio. Las únicas "desviaciones" que se había permitido habían sido en compañía de Fleur. Pero aquellas veces, nunca se sintieron cómo tal.

Todas esas veces, nunca se había preocupado por su entorno ni por la posibilidad de tener qué confrontar su pasado.

\- Esto -habló Luna, mientras le entregaba un vaso con hielo y liquido color ámbar- te ayudará a despejar un poco esa cabecita tuya.

Luna levantó su propio vaso y lo chocó con el que sostenía la castaña.

Ambas dieron un sorbo y Luna al fin soltó la mano de Hermione.

La castaña sonrió nuevamente su bebida para tratar de esconder la mueca de relajación que había sentido al liberarse su mano.

\- Venimos como amigas, Hermione, relájate -añadió Luna con una amplia sonrisa.

La castaña se sonrojó de inmediato al sentirse descubierta- Lo siento, yo no quería suponer… No es que yo crea que… Por favor, no pienses… Yo no…

Luna no dejó que continuará hablando. Rompió el espacio que había entre ellas y unió sus labios.

El corazón de la castaña comenzó a latir fuertemente, los labios de luna eran suaves y con un breve rastro de alcohol en el aliento. Pero el beso duró apenas unos segundos.

Sus mejillas continuaban sonrojadas cuando Luna se distanció de ella.

\- No tienes qué suponer nada -aclaró la rubia- Creo que ese beso lo deja bastante claro -Tomó de nuevo la mano de la castaña- Pero -sonrió- Yo tengo bastante claro que somos amigas.

\- Luna yo no quisiera

La rubia giró los ojos- Relájate Hermione Granger, tampoco eres tan irresistible -bromeó con una sonrisa- Definitivamente me encantaría practicar un poco de cunnilingus contigo.

\- ¡Luna! -se alarmó la castaña, pero el ambiente entre ellas se relajó. La castaña se permitió reír.

-Pero somo amigas -continuó la rubia- y no tengo ninguna expectativa contigo.

A la castaña le alivió escuchar eso.

Porqué sentía que en esos momentos todos a su alrededor tenían expectativas de ella.

Ginny: Redención.

Harry: Que solucionará los problemas.

Ron: Una disculpa.

Fleur: Que le ayudará.

¿Y Luna?

\- Vamos a divertirnos, ¿De acuerdo? -propuso la rubia- Sólo… -su rostro se tornó serio- Por favor, si sientes ganas de vomitar avísame… esta es mi mejor blusa.

Y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír. Después de todo, no parecía una idea tan estúpida.

Después de incontables canciones y varios vasos de alcohol, Hermione estaba sintiendo que su ánimo había mejorado considerablemente. Luna era una bailarina algo ¿excéntrica?, pero una compañía excelente.

Sus comentarios aleatorios y movimientos curiosos (con ayuda del alcohol) le sacaban constantes risas.

Y, sobre todo, había una pelinegra que había estado observándola gran parte de la noche.

Su cabello oscuro le caía en cascada por debajo de los hombros, tenía sobre los labios un labial oscuro que acentuaba demasiado la palidez de su piel. Y una llamativa malla ajustada sobre sus piernas, que se perdía por debajo de la diminuta falda de látex.

Hermione no podía negar que se sentía atraída por aquella chica.

\- Sí te dejo -murmuró Luna en el oído de la castaña- ¿Prometes enviarme mensaje que llegaste bien?

La castaña no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada- ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a salir con alguien?

\- La chica emo de atrás ha estado desvistiéndote con la mirada desde la canción de Jilly Queen

Hermione no tenía idea de a qué canción hacía referencia la rubia, pero si a qué chica.

La castaña no era buena para captar señales "subliminales" que le enviaban otras personas, pero la mirada que aquella pelinegra le estaba lanzando no era especialmente subliminal.

La mirada era lasciva y no dejaba lugar a duda de las intenciones que la otra tenía.

Y las piernas de la castaña hormigueaban con anticipación.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía la fascinación de ser deseada.

\- ¿Lo prometes? -remarcó Luna.

\- Sé cuidarme sola

\- No lo dudo -dijo con una sonrisa- Pero el mundo es un lugar cruel, y tú me importas mucho para dejarte a la deriva.

La castaña no pudo evitar abrazarla fraternalmente y besarle las mejillas- Gracias.

\- No llegues tarde al trabajo -advirtió la rubia para después azotarle la mano en el glúteo de la castaña de forma que algunas personas a los costados voltearon a verlas.

Hermione se sonrojó por la acción.

\- ¿Tu novia te dejó?

Rápidamente la chica pelinegra ocupó el espacio que Luna había dejado vacante.

La castaña trató de fingir indiferencia- ¿Y tú eres?

\- Natalia-respondió con una sonrisa. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras estudiaba de cerca el cuerpo de la castaña.

Sintió como su rostro continuaba sonrojándose, de pronto fue consciente que sus jeans y blusa roja de tirantes quizás no estuvieran a la altura- Me llamo Hermione.

\- Es un placer -respondió la pelinegra mientras terminaba su inspección e intercambiaban miradas- O podría ser un placer…

Al notar el rostro de deseo en la otra, Hermione sintió sus inseguridades desvanecerse. Sintió como un escalofrío cálido le recorría la espalda.

* * *

**¿Recuerdan que les dije que estaba escribiendo un capitulo de otras de mis historias? **

**En este dejé un nombre que da una pista sobre CUÁL historia es ;)**

**Saludos!**


	6. 6: Divagaciones

_**N/A:**__ El libro mencionado en el capítulo anterior, no es el mismo que del que se habla aquí. Más info al final._

_Hay extractos citados de un libro. Están citados entre comillas ("... TEXTO ..."). _

* * *

_**6: Divagaciones**_

* * *

Fleur observó con desdén el teléfono en su mano, como si fuera culpa de aquel dispositivo que el contacto que había estado observando toda la mañana no respondiera a sus mensajes.

Volvió a colocarlo sobre la mesa de la biblioteca sin decir nada. Fingió continuar trabajando en la computadora un par de minutos, pero no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos regresarán a cierta castaña.

Desde que habían iniciado a comunicarse por mensaje de texto, se había vuelto casi una rutina estar comunicadas gran parte del día, pero el día de hoy sólo había encontrado un silencio abrumador del otro lado de la línea.

Y lo que era más preocupante: La última vez que había oído de ella, Hermione le había dicho que estaba con amigas.

¿Qué clase de amigas?, era el pensamiento que rodeaba a Fleur contantemente.

No quería ser una entrometida, pero estaba segura que esas "amigas" tenían nombre. ¿Por qué no las había mencionado antes Hermione?

Lo más importante: ¿Dónde estaba Hermione?

Ciertamente no respondiendo sus mensajes.

Era pasado el mediodía y aún no recibía respuesta de la otra. Lo más probable era que algo le hubiera pasado, ¿Cierto?

Fleur había tratado de sonar lo más tranquila en los últimos doce mensajes enviados.

Y aún seguía sin respuesta.

Fleur había sido bastante clara, le había pedido que le avisará que estaba bien.

El característico ruido de una notificación la sacó de inmediato de sus pensamientos.

Era Julie.

Dejó salir un suspiró de decepción.

\- ¿Por qué no la llamas? –Intervino Carrie- Es francamente deprimente verte en este estado.

Fleur esbozó una leve sonrisa- Es más deprimente llamar y que me envié directo al buzón de voz.

La pelinegra sonrió- Entonces ya lo has intentado.

Fleur dejó salir otro suspiro- ¿Debería estar preocupada? –razonó.

Carrie sacudió la cabeza negativamente- Probablemente dejó el celular en casa o lo extravío… Deberías esperar más tiempo antes de alarmarte.

Su celular sonó nuevamente y de inmediato lo abrió, era nuevamente Julie.

Fleur leyó el mensaje, tratando de dejar de lado su preocupación por la otra castaña.

Después de todo, Hermione era una adulta. Era una mujer responsable.

Demasiado responsable para extraviar el celular.

\- ¿problemas en el paraíso? –trató de indagar la Carrie.

Fleur recordó que estaba en medio de una conversación con Julie- Quiere que vayamos juntas a un club de lectura.

De inmediato una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de su amiga- ¡Eso es fantástico, Fleur!

La rubia sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente, pero su rostro la delataba: No estaba completamente convencida.

Carrie frunció el ceño de inmediato- ¿Vas a rechazar la oferta? La chica que te gusta y por la cual has armado un teatro, te ha invitado a salir… JUNTAS –Enfatizó- ¿Y vas a rechazarlo?

\- ¿Qué se supone que haga en un club de lectura? –debatió- Apenas y puedo llevar su ritmo con la ayuda de Hermione… ¿Cómo lo haré por mi cuenta?

\- Esto sonará grosero –comentó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios- Pero mentir se te da muy bien.

\- Tienes razón –sonrió la rubia- Es grosero.

Observó nuevamente la pantalla del celular. Era imposible que Hermione no se hubiera levantado aún, en el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola, sabía que odiaba desperdiciar su día durmiendo.

Y era demasiado cuidadosa con sus objetos personales, era bastante improbable que hubiera extraviado el celular. Menos improbable que lo hubiera dejado en casa.

\- ¿Me acompañas? –Inquirió Fleur con ojos suplicantes.

\- ¿A tu cita?

La rubia sacudió la cabeza- A la librería dónde trabaja Hermione.

Carrie cruzó los brazos, con un gesto de completa incredulidad- ¿Es en serio?

Se encogió de hombros, sentía su rostro ruborizarse ligeramente pero no podía evitar sobreponer el bien de Hermione sobre Julie.

Una cita parecía algo banal a comparación del bienestar de una persona.

La pelinegra la estudió un par de minutos antes de comenzar a hablar- Creo que es muy temprano para que inicies una búsqueda.

Fleur no respondió, continuó mirándola expectante. Necesitaba asegurarse que todo estuviera bien con la castaña.

La pelinegra gruñó- Ni siquiera sabes a qué hora trabaja.

\- El turno de la tarde, a las 15:00.

La mirada de Carrie cambió- Creo que eres una acosadora serial –espetó con seriedad.

Fleur sonrió, pero continuó viéndola con súplica.

Ambas continuaron viéndose fijamente por casi un minuto.

Finalmente, Carrie cedió- ¡Bien! Si pasan dos horas más y no te responde, vamos a la librería.

La mirada de Fleur decayó- ¿Dos horas?

A decir verdad, Carrie tenía razón, no habría razón para ir antes a la librería, pero, ¿Qué se supone que Fleur haría? ¿Esperar sentada en la biblioteca?

Prefería esperar dos horas de pie frente a la librería. Al menos eso la reconfortaría un poco. Ayudaría con sus nervios.

\- Seguramente no pretenderás irnos a parar frente a una librería por dos horas, ¿Verdad? – Carrie dejó salir una larga exhalación al notar el rostro de la rubia- De ninguna manera, Fleur, de ninguna manera.

* * *

Ignorando el ánimo de Carrie, Fleur realmente estaba agradecía por el apoyo que la otra le estaba otorgando al estar junto a ella.

Odiaba las ocasiones en las que debía aceptar su equivocación y la amistad con Carrie era una de ellas. Poco a poco había descubierto lo que Hermione le había intentado hacerle ver tiempo atrás. La pelinegra había resultado una excelente fuente de apoyo y entendimiento.

Incluso cuando no estaba de acuerdo. Como en estos momentos.

\- Insisto en entrar… Al menos ahí tendremos dónde sentarnos –suplicó la pelinegra por cuarta ocasión.

Fleur negó- No tiene sentido si sé que no está ahí… Además –agregó- estuvimos en el coche las dos primeras horas como querías.

El celular de la rubia sonó y rápidamente lo llevó a la altura de sus ojos. Era nuevamente Julie confirmando el lugar dónde se verían más tarde.

Sintió los ojos de Carrie sobre ella. Trató de ignorarla mientras respondía.

\- ¿Fleur?

La rubia movilizó su cabeza de manera tan abrupta que sintió los músculos de su cuello protestar de inmediato.

Observó a la castaña parada frente a ella, con una expresión de absoluta sorpresa.

Escuchó que, a su lado, Carrie gruñía ligeramente de molestia.

En retrospectiva, quizás hubiera sido mejor idea esperar hasta que Hermione respondiera sus mensajes.

\- ¿Fleur? –Repitió la castaña mientras entrecerró los ojos varias veces para asegurarse.

\- Hola –respondió de manera tímida. Se percató el cabello castaño estaba más enmarañado de lo usual y varios mechones salían de la improvisada coleta que tenía. Tenía un par de hojas y libros sobre una de sus manos y una mochila colgaba holgadamente sobre sus hombros. Con vestimenta casual pero desordenada.

Hermione por consciencia trató de aplanar las arrugas de su ropa al notarse estudiada- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Fleur comenzó a hacer conexiones coherentes en su cabeza. Hermione estaba bien, posiblemente sólo hubiera olvidado el celular.

Con una mal encarada Carrie a su lado y Hermione visiblemente confundida frente a ella, Fleur estuvo segura que la mejor idea hubiera sido esperar por una respuesta de la castaña.

\- ¿Fleur? –Inquirió nuevamente.

\- No respondías mis mensajes –dijo, tratando que su voz no denotara el nerviosismo que sentía- Es raro… Y pensé… O sea –tomó una gran bocanada de aire- Sé que ayer saliste de noche.

Hermione asintió, aún confundida- Si, te comenté por mensaje.

\- Exacto -Fleur trató de pensar alguna justificación, pero nada salía de sus labios. No podía pensar en algo coherente que justificara su preocupación extrema por el paradero de la otra. Sentía que estaba cayendo en una espiral del nerviosismo- Me preocupé –se decidió al fin por una respuesta honesta- Pedí que me avisarás cuando llegarás a casa… Y no lo hiciste.

Las facciones de Hermione se suavizaron.

Fleur tomó aquello como un buen signo y continuó- Y te mandé mensaje esta mañana e intenté llamarte y seguías sin responder… Y me preocupé –sentía que sus manos sudaban- Y quería saber que estabas bien.

Ambas se miraron un par de segundos. Fleur fue la primera en sonreír levemente. Hermione le siguió con una media sonrisa. Fueron tan sólo un par de segundos, pero Fleur sintió un cálido estremecimiento en su cuerpo.

Hermione desvió la mirada, pero Fleur pudo notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Por primera vez en todo el día, Fleur sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba.

Se limitó a sonreír en el silencio.

La castaña fue la primera en romper el silencio- Lamento haberte hecho venir hasta aquí.

Fleur se apuró a responder- Me quedaba de paso.

De inmediato Carrie, que se había quedado rezagada unos pasos atrás comenzó a toser sonoramente. Por primera vez, la rubia se arrepintió de haberla traído- Es mi amiga, Carrie –la presentó.

Hermione levantó ligeramente una ceja hacia Fleur de forma casi imperceptible, para luego avanzar hasta la pelinegra - Mucho gusto, Hermione Granger – estrechó la mano libre.

\- Es un placer conocerte. Carrie Allen –sostuvo la mano de Hermione por varios segundos, mientras esbozaba una encantadora sonrisa.

La castaña de inmediato se notó incomoda.

\- Estábamos de paso –Interrumpió Fleur.

Hermione aprovechó la distracción para recuperar su mano.

\- Fleur insistía en saber que estabas bien –Agregó la pelinegra.

L castaña regresó su enfoque en la rubia- No era necesario preocuparte… No pasó –reformuló su explicación- No estaba en peligro sólo fue un… descuido.

Fleur asintió con la cabeza, pero continuó callada, esperando una mejor explicación.

\- No estaba en casa y -Hermione desvió la mirada, evidentemente apenada- Y me dormí de más, cuando llegué a casa olvidé el cargador y –sus facciones denotaban el pesar que le daba relatar sus desventuras. Dejó caer los hombros- Fue una serie de descuidos míos.

Una extraña y molesta sensación de molestia invadió a la rubia, pero no estuvo segura del porqué. Se limitó a mantener un rostro impasible y asentir con la cabeza.

\- Pensaba pedirle su cargador a Luna ahora –agregó la castaña- No sabía que me habías enviado mensaje, pero te hubiera respondido de inmediato.

\- Está bien –Fleur no podía evitar sentir que había exagerado la situación, le causaba un poco de temor lo que la castaña estuviera pensando de ella. Por otro lado, también sabía que tendría que aguantar el mal humor y reclamos de Carrie por no seguir sus consejos.

Continuó la castaña- De verdad lo siento… una situación llevó a otra y bueno-

\- Sin contar que vas tarde al trabajo ahora –agregó Carrie. Era la primera vez que se hacía notar.

Hermione se giró a ver la librería detrás de ella- Si, un poco.

\- No te molestamos más –agregó Fleur, con urgencia de huir de ahí- También tenemos cosas que hacer… Saldré con Julie –comentó sin saber muy bien del porqué sentía necesario agregar eso.

\- Eso es… Muy bueno –comentó con una sonrisa poco convincente- Muy bueno, Fleur.

\- Me alegra que estés bien y que sólo fuera un descuido.

Las tres continuaron en un silencio un poco incómodo.

La pelinegra fue la primera en romperlo- Un gusto conocerte –comentó Carrie y comenzó a retirarse lentamente, cediendo un poco de privacidad a ambas.

\- De verdad lamento mucho haberte-

Fleur la interrumpió- De verdad… Me alegro que estés bien.

Hermione asintió, con una tímida sonrisa en los labios y le extendió la mano a modo de despedida.

Quizás fuera la preocupación de toda la mañana, o el alivió que estos pocos minutos frente a la castaña le habían generado, pero de cualquier forma Fleur se animó a ignorar la mano extendida y acortó el espacio entre ellas para extender sus manos y rodear el cuerpo de la castaña en un abrazo.

Con la misma espontaneidad que había iniciado el abrazo, Fleur se retiró. Aún podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Hermione en sus brazos y el apenas imperceptible olor del shampoo de la castaña.

Esbozó una sonrisa, sentía que sus mejillas se sonrojaban al pasar de lo minutos y un cumulo de sensaciones comenzaron a formarse en su estómago. Trató de disimular todo.

\- Escríbeme… Cuando puedas –razonó la rubia- Yo… Yo me iré.

Hermione asintió afirmativamente. Comenzó a retroceder un par de pasos.

Fleur reconoció la inminente despedida. Sonrió levemente antes de dar media vuelta. Continuó avanzando hacia el frente, en dirección a Carrie, pero su cuerpo se esforzó para no voltear la mirada.

Llegó hasta a su amiga y ambas comenzaron a caminar en silencio.

\- ¿Estás bien? –Inquirió Carrie de manera cautelosa.

Fleur sabía que ahora misma estaba siendo examinada por su amiga, pero, no estaba segura si eso le atemorizaba.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de qué podría estar examinando la otra.

\- Gracias por acompañarme –Fleur optó por evadir la respuesta.

La pelinegra respetó la introspección de la rubia en esos momentos, se mantuvo en silencio todo el camino.

* * *

\- Esta parte me encanta –le susurró Julie.

Fleur fue sacada de su aburrimiento debido a la proximidad de la castaña.

Realmente no había prestado atención a lo que se estaba hablando y tampoco sentía mucho interés por las páginas que estaban leyendo.

Nunca se había quedado dormida sentada, pero ahora mismo era una fuerte posibilidad. Ya se había levantado en dos ocasiones para ir al baño y lavarse la cara, ¿Sería muy raro si fuera una tercera vez en menos de una hora? Probablemente sí.

Se mordió el labio inferior y trató nuevamente de prestar atención.

"…

_-Señora St. George, lo siento mucho, pero... _

_-Si hubiera sido al revés -le interrumpí-, si hubiera aparecido yo con la historia de que se habían perdido las libretas y pidiendo que me las volvieran a hacer, si yo hubiera empezado a sacar lo que nos ha costado once o doce años meter... ¿no habrían llamado a Joe? Si el dinero hubiera estado aquí para que me lo llevara yo hoy, como pretendía hacer, ¿no lo habrían llamado en cuanto yo traspasara el umbral? _

_..."_

Fleur nuevamente se perdió, era interesante… En cierta medida.

Una mujer tan desesperada por escapar, y las circunstancias y tiempos no la dejaban.

Fleur sonrió, seguramente Hermione habría hecho una pausa para agregar algún dato curioso sobre el estatus social de las mujeres ante el banco.

"…

_Por supuesto que -él, o cualquier otro del banco- habrían llamado a Joe y habrían insistido hasta que lo encontraran. ¿Por qué? Porque Joe era el hombre de la casa, por eso. Y a mí nadie se preocupaba de informarme porque sólo era su mujer. ¿Qué diablos podía saber yo de dinero, aparte de cómo ganarlo de rodillas, fregando suelos y tazas de váter? Si el hombre de la casa decidía sacar todo el dinero del colegio de sus hijos, sin duda tenía una maldita razón_

…"

Se vio tentada a sacar el teléfono y enviarle un mensaje a Hermione. Estaba interesada en el libro, no tanto por el contenido, sino por el análisis que la castaña pudiera tener de este.

Hermione le había apoyado un par de ocasiones de la misma forma, una especie de lectura y luego un análisis, pero siempre habían sido un par de páginas o frases que Fleur pudiera recordar.

No podía negar algo: Hermione tenía un talento innato para la enseñanza. La paciencia que le tenía a la rubia, era infinita.

\- Me da un poco de lástima por ella –le susurró al oído Julie.

Fleur estaba de acuerdo- Es el parteaguas de su historia.

Y se sorprendió a sí misma de sus palabras. Parecía que las enseñanzas de Hermione si estaban impregnándola.

Julie se giró a verla. Fleur le devolvió la mirada. Podía sentir la respiración de la otra sobre su rostro y contuvo la respiración.

Julie sonrió, y por unas centésimas de segundo, sus ojos se desviaron a los labios de Fleur- Es por eso que me encanta –murmuró. Acto seguido, regresó su mirada al frente, donde estaba la lectura.

Fleur al fin soltó su respiración. Lo que acababa de suceder era muy bueno.

Por primera vez en aquella cita, se sentía optimista.

Podía asegurar que Julie estaba interesada.

¿Qué pensaría Hermione de eso?

Fleur sacudió la cabeza.

\- Te entiendo, maldito cerdo –murmuró Julie. Por razones distintas a la de Fleur y con la vista fija aún en el frente.

Apenas y le prestó atención a Julie.

Estaba con la mujer que le gustaba y no dejaba de divagar. ¿Se debía a los nervios? ¿Tal vez el lugar estaba influyendo en sus pensamientos? Seguramente era eso.

Los libros los tenía tan conectados a la esencia de Hermione que, en una situación como esta, era completamente normal.

Debía ser eso.

Observó su reloj. Todavía no había pasado ni una hora. Dejó salir un pequeño gruñido.

Sintió la mirada de Julie sobre ella, se obligó a regresar la atención al frente. Realmente sin escuchar, había un par de personas delante de ellas, el total del grupo era probablemente más de 10 personas. Todas ellas con la cabeza firme hacia el frente, Fleur era sin duda la más inquieta del grupo.

Había un chico con acné que dibujaba sobre un cuaderno y luego regresaba la atención a la lectura. a unos asientos de él, una pelirroja que sostenía un libro aferrado al pecho. También estaba al frente una chica con aspecto gótico. Fleur estaba especialmente interesada en saber el producto con el cuál se removía el labial negro que estaba usando.

Regresó la mirada y Julie la observaba.

Se sonrojó al darse cuenta atrapada. De inmediato regresó la atención al frente.

"…

_-Ya me doy cuenta -contestó-. Tienes un conjunto de Louis Vuitton ante los ojos y tus manos escogen una aljaba hortera._

_\- ¿Que tengo qué ante los ojos?_

_-Da lo mismo. Dime qué te ocurre. La única razón…_

…"

Fleur empezó a hacer un recuento mental sobre sus propios Louis Vuitton.

"_.._

_-Ha estado a punto de violar a su hija -contesté-. Le ha metido tanto miedo que tal vez nunca lo supere del todo y se ha premiado con una recompensa de casi tres mil jodidos dólares por su mal comportamiento. No puedo permitir que se salga con la suya. Esa es la puta cuestión._

…"

Retomó de nuevo el interés, ese si es un tema que Hermione debatiría dilatadamente.

\- ¡Basta! –espetó Fleur a sí misma en un gruñido.

Julie y algunas personas cercaron se giraron a observarla.

Se sonrojó de inmediato.

\- ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Julie.

Fleur asintió- Voy a comprar algo, ¿Quieres un café? ¿O una galleta?

Julie negó.

La rubia se levantó de inmediato, necesitaba salir de ahí. Ese sitio no hacía más que recordarle a la castaña equivocada.

Podía sentir la mirada de Julie siguiéndola, se encaminó hacia el frente del mostrador, varios productos estaban a la vista, pero Fleur tenía nulo interés en ello.

Lo único que deseaba era un escape.

\- No te gusta, ¿Verdad?

La rubia dio un pequeño brinco del susto. Giró a un costado para ver la voz que había interrumpido sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Disculpa? –Observó al hombre de apariencia tosca parado frente a ella.

\- Parece que no te gustará –su cabellera pelirroja se meneó ligeramente, señalando con la cabeza hacia la sala dónde la rubia había salido.

La rubia de inmediato se tensó y le dirigió una mirada fría- Disculpe, pero no creo que sea de su incumbencia.

El joven sonrió- Mucho gusto, soy Bill –extendió su mano para saludarla.

Fleur se limitó a observarlo sin intención de presentarse.

La sonrisa del pelirrojo no desvaneció- Yo propuse que hablaran del libro esta semana –continuó hablando- Si no te gusta el libro, me gustaría saber por qué.

\- ¿El libro? –repitió la rubia. Interesada, pero confundida.

\- Dolores Claiborne –aclaró el pelirrojo- Parece que no te gustará el libro… Y siempre estoy dispuesto a escuchar puntos diferentes al mío.

La rubia entendió a qué se había referido inicialmente el pelirrojo.

Bill continuó- Personalmente creo que es un libro bastante bueno, infravalorado e incluso olvidado…

Fleur asintió afirmativamente, pero realmente no estaba escuchando, notó en él la misma intensidad y pasión con la que Hermione enardecía cuándo la rubia no estaba de acuerdo en su perspectiva. Sonrió sin darse cuenta.

\- ¿Qué? Es la verdad, ¡Eran los 90's! –el pelirrojo la empujó ligeramente con el codo- No te rías de mí.

Fleur se sorprendió de darse cuenta que había estado ignorando la conversación del otro- Me llamo Fleur –comentó con una sonrisa.

\- Bill –repitió nuevamente.

\- No me burlaba, es sólo que me recuerdas a alguien.

\- Debe ser muy apuesto

La rubia sonrió nuevamente- Es una chica.

El pelirrojo fingió dolor en el pecho- ¡Auch! Debe ser por el pelo, ¿Cierto?

Fleur dejó salir una carcajada- No, no se parece en nada a eso –Descubrió que era la primera vez en ese lugar que había sonreído de manera sincera- Es una amiga que le encanta todo este… -gesticuló- asunto.

\- ¿Entonces no te gusta el libro? O ¿No te gusta los libros de terror?

Fleur dudó- No me gusta tanto como a ustedes –finalizó.

\- Entendible –observó la tienda delante de ellos- ¿Puedo invitarte un café?

De inmediato sacudió la cabeza negativamente- Vine con alguien, probablemente debería regresar.

-Probablemente, si yo fuera él, te extrañaría.

\- Soy gay.

\- Y yo soy Bill –repitió el chico.

Fleur no pudo evitar sonreír- Si es tu libro favorito, ¿Por qué no estás adentro escuchando?

El pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza- Nunca dije que fuera mi libro favorito.

\- ¿Entonces por qué lo elegiste? –Inquirió con intriga- debe ser muy bueno.

\- Mi hermana –señaló al interior de la sala- Tampoco le gustan mucho estos… asuntos –remarcó con una sonrisa

Fleur también sonrió.

\- Pero está pasando un momento difícil –continuó el pelirrojo- Y este libro le trae muy buenos recuerdos… Quería verla sonreír.

\- Eres muy amable

\- Sólo soy Bill –sonrió.

Fleur giró los ojos- Tengo una hermanita menor, y también haría lo que fuera por verla sonreír.

\- ¿Es la primera vez que vienes?

Fleur asintió afirmativamente con la cabeza- La verdad escuchar a alguien leer 30 páginas no es lo más entretenido que he hecho esta semana –un pensamiento le vino a la cabeza- ¿Tiene película este libro?

Bill asintió- Así es… También infravalorada, si me preguntas.

La rubia observó que Julie salía de la sala y al observarla fruncía el ceño.

\- Debo irme –se excusó rápidamente.

La sonrisa del pelirrojo se amplió- Mucha suerte.

La rubia se sonrojó ligeramente por la implicación, pero se despidió con un leve gesto en la mano.

La seriedad en el rostro de Julie era evidente- Creí que ibas a comprar algo.

Fleur la observó con una sonrisa- Creo que sólo necesitaba estirar las piernas.

La castaña asintió- ¿Bill te estaba molestando?

\- No –observó nuevamente la sala y sintió desánimo de pensar que tendrían que entrar nuevamente- Quisieras… -Se pausó un momento pensando en las implicaciones- ¿Quieres salir y caminar conmigo?

La castaña lo dudo varios segundos. Fleur estuvo a punto de retractarse hasta que la voz de Julie rompió el silencio- De acuerdo. Vamos.

* * *

Estaba sentadas, una a lado de la otra. Fleur no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa e incómoda ante el silencio. Las voces de otras personas llenaban el parque, así como alrededores de la banca donde se encontraban.

El sol se había ocultado un par de horas atrás y deseó haber sugerido ir a cenar en lugar de tomar un helado en el parque.

En realidad, el helado le estaba dando frío. Tocó el bolsillo de sus pantalones para verificar que aún tuviera las llaves del automóvil. Exhaló con alivio al sentirlas.

Observó de reojo a Julie, ¿Tendría vehículo propio? Habían quedado en verse en aquella cafetería, pero no le había preguntado cómo había llegado ahí. Lo correcto era que Fleur se ofreciera a llevarla a casa, ¿Cierto?

Esperaba que no tuviera que desviarse mucho, si ese era el caso.

\- Fleur

Julie rompió el silencio. La rubia re-direccionó su atención. La castaña estaba por acabar su helado.

Observó su porción y estaba casi intacto, ya había perdido su forma y era casi líquido. Seguramente había pasado más tiempo del que era consciente.

\- Fleur –llamó de nuevo Julie, con mayor fuerza.

En esta ocasión, Fleur le dirigió su atención

La castaña bajó la mirada ligeramente- Lamento haberte llevado ahí… Creí que...

La rubia entendió de inmediato que el silencio de la castaña se debía a que estaba buscando la forma de disculparse. Desde la perspectiva de Julie, esta debía creer que Fleur no había disfrutado de su salida.

Lo cual no era completamente erróneo. Pero tampoco había sido tan malo.

\- Pensé que era algo que te gustaría… Y yo presioné para que fuéramos a este lugar, pero… Asumí que era algo que te gustaría…

Notar a la castaña tan desanimada le generó un enorme sentimiento de culpa.

Había hecho creer a la castaña que amaba leer libros de terror. La otra simplemente había asumido que Fleur disfrutaría estar en un ambiente donde JUSTAMENTE se leían libros de terror. Era Fleur quién no había podido sostener el interés, para hacer parecer su mentira algo real.

Era Fleur quién, por diversas razones, había estado pensando en otra persona. No había mostrado el suficiente interés en Julie. No le había mostrado lo suficiente que gozaba de su compañía.

El conjunto de todo esto, estaba lastimando a Julie.

Fleur sintió una terrible acidez en el estómago.

\- No tienes nada por qué disculparte –intervino, tratando de mitigar su culpa.

La otra insistió- La próxima iremos a donde tu decidas. Julie de inmediato se sonrojó- Es decir, si quieres… Si tú quieres, volver… A salir, me refiero.

Fleur colocó su mano sobre la que Julie tenía recostada en la banca.

Eso detuvo de inmediato el balbuceo de Julie.

\- Me encantaría –agregó la rubia tratando de esbozar su sonrisa más sincera, y tratando de esconder de su rostro la culpa.

Julie permaneció en silencio, observando la mano de Fleur sobre la suya.

Los sentidos de la rubia de inmediato explotaron. Quizás había hecho el movimiento incorrecto.

\- ¿Qué te parece el cine? –propuso rápidamente.

Julie levantó la mirada y Fleur aprovechó para retirar su mano.

Sí Julie se dio cuenta, no lo demostró- Sólo sí tú la eliges.

En esta ocasión, Fleur no necesito fingir la sonrisa que escapo.

Era el escape que necesitaba, al fin podría corregir sus avances en un entorno completamente alejado de los libros y de Hermione.

Eso era el espacio que necesitaba.

Eso era lo que quería.

Sintió una pequeña vacilación en su último enunciado.

Lo ignoró. Esto era lo que quería.

Y lo conseguiría.

* * *

_No es pretexto para mi ausencia, pero este capitulo ya estaba finalizado en mi USB (El cuál se niega a funcionar). _

_Sí notan o creen que este capitulo no es una continuación "orgánica" del anterior, es porque tuve que reescribir todo el capitulo nuevamente. Tuve que hacerlo varias veces ya que, en mi cabeza, esto ya había pasado (Y no recordaba exactamente lo que escribí anteriormente). Así que hay muchas cosas que omitía al reescribirlo y tuve que revisarlo continuamente. _

_Perdón si les genera confusión. Traté que resultara lo mejor posible. _

_No se preocupen, ya no confió en mi USB. _

_Saludos :)_


	7. 7: Sensaciones

_**N/A:**__ Advertencia: El final del capítulo es contenido sexual. Sí son menores o no gustan de este contenido, es posible saltárselo, este no influirá directamente en el transcurso de la trama. _

_**7: Sensaciones**_

* * *

Fleur observó a los alrededores apenas entrar.

\- Veremos la película aquí –señaló la castaña- Y dejó el DVD que ambas habían rentado sobre la mesa- Usaré el baño. Ahora vuelvo, ponte cómoda.

Fleur asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Pero en su interior, sentía los nervios apoderarse de su cuerpo. Dejó la caja de pizza sobre la misma mesita y se sentó en una esquina del sofá.

Crujió apenas sentó sobre él. Aquél mueble había visto mejores días.

Observó todas las paredes blancas y carentes de fotos o cuadros.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Hermione en estos momentos? Trató de alejar ese pensamiento rápidamente.

Era evidente que la castaña vivía sola. La cantidad de cosas en la cocina y el amplio refrigerador le indicaba a la rubia que la otra disfrutaba cocinar, o al menos lo hacía de manera regular.

Debajo de la televisión había un librero, Fleur no pudo reconocer la mayoría, ni siquiera de los que Hermione hablaba constantemente como "obras maestras".

Un espacio bastante minimalista. Concluyó la rubia.

Pero muy ordenado. No pudo ubicar una sola mota de polvo o telaraña.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y salió la castaña- Deberías prender el televisor y poner el DVD

Fleur pudo observar que se había cambiado el pantalón por unos pijamas y la blusa del trabajo en algo más cómodo y holgado- ¿Sabías que los DVD son obsoletos?

\- ¿Entonces por qué aceptaste que fuera en mi departamento? Sabías que sólo tenían DVD

\- Y tuvimos que recorrer 5 tiendas para encontrar la película –se quejó aún más la rubia.

\- ¿Entonces por qué aceptaste que fuera en mi apartamento? –repitió nuevamente la castaña- ¡Ya sé! Seguramente te querías quedar a solas conmigo.

Fleur se sonrojó de inmediato- No es… Eso no es… Yo no estoy –

Hermione soltó una carcajada- Tranquila romeo –agregó entre risas- No trato de romper tu relación.

La rubia entrecerró los ojos, aún sonrojada- Muy graciosa, Hermione.

\- Pero si en serio te molesta –Hermione señaló la puerta- Podemos ir a tu casa, realmente no me importa.

Ambas eran conscientes que la razón de estar ahí era porque quedaba cerca de la universidad de Hermione, y Fleur tenía automóvil, para la rubia no sería problema transportarse sí la película tomaba más tiempo del pensado.

Que la rubia disfrutará estar en el espacio personal de Hermione, eso no tenía nada qué ver.

\- No, no me parece ningún problema –sonrió. Para reforzar su punto, comenzó a maniobrar los controles y enchufes de los aparatos electrónicos.

\- ¿Quieres palomitas? –ofreció la castaña mientras se desenvolvía por la cocina.

Fleur no pudo evitar apreciarla- No, gracias.

Hermione se giró a verla, y de inmediato regresó la mirada a su previa tarea.

\- Bueno, pero luego no quiero que me estés pidiendo.

Fleur resopló sarcásticamente. Hermione no lo sabía, pero Fleur odiaba las palomitas.

* * *

¡Basta! –gruñó la castaña, pero su tono y sus facciones reflejaban diversión- Deja de robarte mis palomitas.

Fleur fingió inocencia, aunque perfectamente a qué se estaba refiriendo la otra. Llevaba la mitad de la película robando discretamente (en realidad no tan discreta), los snacks de la castaña.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos. Tratando de colocar su rostro más serio- Fleur.

La rubia no se contuvo y comenzó a reír. Hermione se unió a ella.

\- Dijiste que no querías –acusó la castaña.

Fleur se encogió de hombros- No sabía que eran tan buenas –Esta ocasión metió la mano por completo en el tazón que Hermione tenía entre ellas- Imposible resistirse –sin haberlo planeado, las manos de ambas se rozaron.

Hubo un silencio tenso entre ambas. Fleur podía sentir los ojos de la castaña sobre ella, pero se obligó a no devolverle la mirada. Regresó su mirada a la televisión- Recuerdo que esta parte la leyeron en el grupo –recordó la rubia.

\- ¿Y qué te pareció? –Inquirió con seriedad.

Fleur sonrió. Sinceramente, gozaba de estos momentos- Que es una estupidez.

De inmediato se giró a ver a la castaña y la descubrió sonriendo.

\- Es una forma conceptual de ponerlo –continuó sonriendo- Y bastante soez.

\- ¿Pero?

Ambas regresaron la mirada a la televisión, en ese momento se proyectaba a una mujer reclamando al gerente del banco por haber entregado el dinero de sus ahorros a su marido, sin informarle de esto.

\- Pero es cierto… Está historia es de los años 60's y la mala práctica en los bancos de otorgar derecho y posesión sobre cuentas comunales a los hombres seguía sucediendo.

\- Por supuesto que no era legal –agregó la rubia.

\- Era legal –afirmó- ¿Sabías que el primer banco que tuvo interés en la inversión del género femenino se fundó hasta los años 70's? No han pasado ni 50 años desde que los bancos pensaron que las mujeres necesitábamos instituciones financieras.

Continuaron viendo cómo transcurría la escena.

Hermione continuó-Ni hablar de la enorme desigualdad de las mujeres en posiciones de alto poder en estas instituciones –gruñó casi imperceptiblemente- La economía no es neutra al género.

Fleur reconoció con pesar la veracidad de las palabras de la otra. No importaba el tema del libro, Hermione siempre encontraba la forma de impregnar consciencia en cada debate.

Amaba tanto la esencia moral de aquella castaña.

Recordó las palabras que le había dicho a Julie- Creo que este punto es el parteaguas de su historia –Las repitió para observar la reacción de la castaña.

Hermione no apartó la vista de la escena- ¿Eso crees? –No espero la respuesta de la otra- Interesante.

\- ¿Crees que estoy mal? –Fleur quitó la vista del televisor y dedicó su plena atención a la castaña.

La castaña sacudió la cabeza negativamente y tomó un par de palomitas más antes de responder- No creo que estés mal… Tampoco creo que estés bien. Sólo creo que no hay forma de definir en qué momento la historia de otras personas toma un giro definitivo.

\- Pues, descubrir que el dinero con el que planeabas huir con tu hija no está me parece una buena pista –observó a Hermione fruncir el ceño ligeramente- ¡Su marido estaba tratando de abusar de su hija! Tuvo que pasar de ser víctima a victimaria.

\- Abusó de ella –aclaró la castaña, aún sin devolverle la mirada- El abuso no solo consiste en la penetración, en el libro es más claro sobre ello.

\- Con mayor razón –insistió Fleur.

Hermione le devolvió la mirada – Hay muchos momentos en donde su vida da un giro –tomó el control remoto y puso una pausa a la película- Por ejemplo –dejó salir un largo suspiro- En el libro, ella habla que en realidad se casó porque estaba embarazada. No era porque realmente estuviera enamorada de él.

Fleur asintió con la cabeza para dejarle claro que lo estaba comprendiendo.

\- Cuando pide trabajo a Vera lo hace porque en su casa no alcanzaba para alimentar a sus hijos con su marido alcohólico y adicto a apostar –hizo una pequeña mueca- Su marido la golpeaba a ella y a sus hijos de manera constante, eso desgasta el espíritu de cualquiera… Enterarse que su marido abusaba sexualmente de su hija… Enterarse que su marido ha tomado todo el dinero que ella cuidadosamente había ahorrado por años bajo un trabajo con maltrato físico y moral… Dime Fleur –Y aunque no hubo malicia en su tono, Fleur detectó que la estaba retando- ¿Puedes decirme, con seguridad, cuál de todas esas acciones fue el giro que la llevó al asesinato?

\- El abuso sexual de su hija –insistió, pero estaba segura que Hermione veía claramente la inseguridad a través de su fachada- Es la acción definitiva que la lleva al asesinato.

Hermione se mantuvo seria por varios segundos, hasta que una sonrisa escapó de sus labios- Felicidades, encontraste el clímax del libro –tomó nuevamente el control remoto. Aún con una sonrisa en sus labios- Pero no es lo que pregunté.

No era así, pero Fleur lo tomó como una victoria… Después de todo, ni siquiera había leído el libro- No creo que sea un libro de terror –Y pensó que probablemente, y de manera voluntaria, lo leería más tarde.

\- ¿Qué es más terrorífico que pensar que Dolores podría ser tu hija? Tal vez tu madre, o tu hermana… o alguna otra mujer que tienes en tu vida.

Fleur se mantuvo callada. Era verdad.

Hermione soltó un pequeño bostezo, levantó las manos sobre la cabeza para estirarse y soltando un gruñido de satisfacción.

Los ojos celestes de inmediato la observaron y, por absoluta coincidencia, encontraron cómo aquella acción levantaba su blusa por un par de centímetros y dejaba parte de la piel de su estómago expuesta.

Era varios tonos más oscura que su propia piel, pero ansió recorrer la yema de sus dedos sobre ella y verificar su tersidad.

Desvió la mirada de inmediato. ¿De dónde había salido ese pensamiento? Seguramente era un interés cosmético.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro- ¿Fleur?

La rubia saltó sobre su asiento del susto.

\- Perdón, es que te estaba hablando y parecías… distante.

Se aclaró la garganta para disimular la repentina sequedad que sentía en la boca- Perdón, me quedé pensando en lo que dijiste antes.

Hermione no pareció notar nada, de nuevo dirigió su mirada a la televisión- Creo que es una buena adaptación.

Asintió ausentemente- Me gusta la paleta de colores… colores fríos –Dirigió de nuevo su atención a lo que pasaba al frente.

Estaba decidida a disfrutar la película sin distracciones, si continuó robando palomitas del tazón era debido al buen sabor que tenían, no porque su mano rozara espontáneamente con el de la castaña.

Al menos ese fue su mantra el resto de la noche.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo te fue ayer en tu cita?

Fleur observó a Carrie con cuidado. ¿Acaso su amiga había perdido la cabeza? - Mi cita con Julie es hoy -respondió en voz baja, mirando de reojo al profesor que daba una cansina explicación al resto de la clase. Fleur había entendido bien el tema desde meses antes, no necesitaba poner demasiada atención.

Carrie negó- Me refiero a tu cita con Hermione.

\- ¡No era una cita!

El profesor de inmediato las observó, pero continuó hablando. Estuvieron calladas y mirando al frente tan sólo unos segundos.

\- Dos chicas queer -continuó Carrie entre murmullos- que físicamente son muy atractivas, en un espacio reducido, con luz tenue y a solas… suena a una cita.

\- Estábamos viendo una película.

\- Suena a una cita -reafirmó.

\- Era para debatir un libro… Para Julie -sintió la imperiosa urgencia de meterla en la conversación.

\- ¿Para qué?

Fleur observó a Carrie en silencio. Tratando de entender a qué se refería.

Carrie mordisqueó su lapicero antes de volver a preguntar- Ya habías hablado de ese libro con Julie. ¿Para qué querías debatirlo con Hermione? -continuaron mirándose en silencio- A menos que quieras volverte una experta en específicamente ese libro, no le encuentro sentido.

Fleur tuvo que pensarlo varios segundos- Somos amigas.

Carrie la miró impasible. Regresó la mirada al frente sin responder nada.

-Hermione es muy inteligente -añadió con deseo de dejarlo claro- Y me interesaba conocer su opinión… No sólo la utilizo cómo si fuera una biblioteca parlanchina.

Carrie habló después de un largo silencio-Es la biblioteca parlanchina más bonita que conozco.

\- ¿Qué estás insinuando? -su tono de voz fue alto.

El profesor nuevamente les dirigió una mirada de advertencia. Algunos compañeros se giraron a verlas.

Carrie comenzó a teclear fingidamente sobre su laptop apagada. Fleur fingió hojear el libro. La clase continuó su ritmo. Pero la rubia giró nuevamente en dirección de la pelinegra, evidentemente irritada.

Carrie exhaló-La próxima vez que quieras debatir algo, podrías llevarme… No me molestaría conocer la opinión de esa belleza.

Fleur desvío la mirada sin decir nada, empuñó la mano sobre su regazo.

\- ¿Ya tienes un nuevo libro para hablar con Julie hoy? -Carrie cambió de tema.

-Hermione me habló de uno… Pero veremos una película… así que dudo que sea necesario.

\- Es bueno que hablen de otros temas, así puedes conocerla mejor… quién sabe, quizás hasta descubras que no es tan maravillosa como la idealizaste.

La paciencia de la rubia estaba alcanzando su límite- ¿También Julie te parece hermosa?

\- ¡Claro! -confirmó sin miramientos.

Fleur eligió no responder y disgustarse en silencio.

\- Además –sin embargo, Carrie no parecía lista para dejar de lado el tema- ¿No te parece que ir al cine es mala idea para alguien que te gusta mucho?

\- Ir al cine es siempre la primera opción para una cita.

\- ¿por qué?

\- ¡¿Porque qué?!

De nuevo la mirada curiosa de todos en la sala cayó sobre ellas.

Fleur se sentía aún más disgustada, pero quizás la mirada de advertencia de su profesor lograra acallar a Carrie.

No fue así.

\- ¿Por qué llevas a alguien que quieres conocer a un lugar dónde no puedes hablar a gusto durante dos horas? – Su voz era apenas un murmuro- Ni siquiera se van a ver de frente.

\- Ver películas con Julie no te parece una cita, pero que haya visto una película con Hermione sí te parece. Es contradictorio, ¿No crees?

Carrie sonrió- Nunca dije que no fuera una cita, sólo que era una pésima cita.

Fleur sintió malestar de inmediato.

\- ¿Tú crees que fue una cita? –continuó la pelinegra- Con Hermione.

\- ¡Por el amor de Dios!

\- Delacour y Allen, ¿Por qué no pasan al frente? Así podemos discutir propiamente el tema.

Fleur se avergonzó por la reprimenda pública, pero nunca había estado tan feliz de que el profesor les ordenará separarse.

* * *

Fleur estaba disfrutando mucho la película, de verdad que sí.

Pero le era imposible concentrarse completamente en la pantalla cuando sentía que Julie se movía constantemente en el asiento de alado. Habían comprado una exagerada, al menos a su criterio, cantidad de golosinas y frituras en la dulcería. Apenas había probado un bocado.

\- ¿Tienes frío? –Inquirió Julie. Probablemente había confundido el nerviosismo.

Quizás fuera una buena excusa para que se acercaran, decidió rápidamente- Un poco –mintió.

Julie no dudó en acercarse a ella y rodearla su cuello con su brazo- Así no sentirás tanto frío.

Julie comenzó a acariciar de forma tentativa su hombro y Fleur cerró brevemente los ojos, tratando de disfrutar la sensación, pero Julie era unos centímetros más pequeña que ella, así que sentía que la castaña estaba haciendo un sobre esfuerzo para poder colocar su brazo sobre ella y la división entre las butacas no hacía más que ampliar la incomodidad de la rubia.

Además, Fleur estaba acostumbrada a tomar la iniciativa y cederla en estos momentos estaba costándole mucho más trabajo del que pensaba. Trato de disfrutar la película nuevamente- Me gusta el soundtrack –comentó, tratando de aliviar la tensión que sentía.

Julie asintió- Es bueno.

Fleur continuó observando, buscando posibilidades de abrir más la conversación- La película está basada en un comic.

-No soy muy fan de súper héroes o comics –admitió la castaña.

La rubia tampoco lo era, pero lo que más le sorprendía es que parecía que la castaña no deseaba conversar y además no se daba cuenta de la tensión entre ellas.

Quizás no había tensión, quizás eran ideas suyas. Observó brevemente su teléfono.

No tenía ninguna notificación, y aunque no estaba sorprendida, sí estaba decepcionada.

Hermione y Carrie sabían que estaba en estos momentos con Julie, era normal que trataran de no molestarla en un momento tan importante como este. Pero quizás alguna de las dos debería animarla, o darle alguna clase de consejo.

Soltó una pequeña risa. No creía capaz de que Carrie le diera ninguna clase de consejo, con respecto a ningún tema.

Julie no se inmuto.

Quizás Hermione podría darle consejos sobre temas variados, pero ¿Sobre relaciones? Lo dudaba mucho. Hermione parecía el tipo de mujer que esperaba ser cortejada con detalles románticos. Dejando que todo siguiera su paso y se desarrollara de forma natural.

Probablemente le gustaran los chocolates, los cafés y los croissants.

Hermione era el tipo de mujer con el que se tenían citas perfectas.

Ahora mismo, su cita no era perfecta. Pero no se debía a la compañía, Julie era divina.

Realmente divina. La justificación de la incomodidad que estaba sintiendo seguramente se debía al olor floral que intentaba enmascarar la humedad y sudor de aquel cinema, a la combinación de olor de palomitas dulces y saladas, la textura y tela malgastada de los asientos. Además de las voces y gritos de otras personas que estaban en la misma sala.

Una verdadera desgracia, la compañía perfecta arruinada por el ambiente.

Quizás al terminar la película, a solas ellas dos, quizás todo se solucionaría.

* * *

No se solucionó.

La película había terminado, pero Julie había sugerido tomar algo en la plaza comercial para poder platicar mejor. Fleur había accedido sin mucho ánimo.

De manera que esos momentos se encontraba en un pequeño local, tratando de no hacer gestos con el sabor desagradable y mal formulado de su bebida. Julie estaba enfrascada en un monologo y la cara de satisfacción al probar su bebida fue lo único que contuvo a Fleur de pedir que se retiraran de inmediato.

Era un tanto curioso, había esperado tanto tiempo para tener una oportunidad con la castaña y ahora mismo solo deseaba que la cita acabará.

Sonrió, mientras asentía con la cabeza. Julie seguía contando animadamente una historia.

No era que la historia fuera mala, o que Julie fuera poco interesante. Todo lo contrario, pensó la rubia.

Quizás era la presión de que todo transcurriera de manera perfecta entre ellas. Quizás era el nerviosismo de estar tan cerca de la persona que te gusta.

Quizás, Fleur la hubiera idealizado demasiado.

Y ahora mismo, su cita se estaba convirtiendo en una experiencia agridulce.

\- ¿Estás bien? –Inquirió Julie, deteniendo la historia que había estado contando- Hiciste una mueca graciosa.

\- Sí, sólo un poco cansada… Hoy fue un día complicado. Mi amiga nos metió en problemas con un profesor y –dejó el resto de la sentencia al aire.

\- Me ha pasado lo mismo, mi amigo del que te estaba hablando, Néstor suele-

Fleur sonrió, fingiendo nuevamente prestar atención, pero le resultaba casi imposible hacerlo. Terminaba desviando su atención a las personas alrededor, a la música de fondo. Pero aún más, a la sensación en su bolsillo, contantemente pendiente de cualquier vibración o notificación de su teléfono.

¿Acaso estaba saboteándose a sí misma? Probablemente. Aunque la razón que venía a su mente en estos momentos le parecía ridícula.

No pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionada. Era cierto que su interés era mínimo, pero Julie tampoco estaba contribuyendo a involucrarla.

Empezó a recordar todas las veces que había observado a la castaña desde la distancia y era cierto que en todas esas ocasiones siempre había gente a su alrededor, pero ¿Alguna vez había alguien recurrente en todas esas ocasiones? Fleur no estaba segura.

Quizás aquellas personas eran como hormigas y Julie era una migaja de comida. Siempre siendo rodeada de hormigas y devorada por ellas al instante. Pero después de eso no quedaba nada sustancial.

Soltó una larga exhalación y reforzó sus facciones. No podía hacer esto toda la noche- Perdón -la interrumpió.

La castaña parecía bastante sorprendida de haber sido interrumpida- ¿Qué pasa?

-Lo siento, no puedo hacer esto.

Julie frunció el ceño. Un silencio incomodo se instauró entre las dos. La castaña estiró la mano que tenía sobre la mesa, pero Fleur retrajo la suya para evitar el contacto. De inmediato se notó la molestia de Julie- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Fleur?

Aquella era la pregunta del millón, pero optó por no decirlo- Lo siento, no era mi intención que-

\- No me gusta ser un experimento –la interrumpió- Ni tampoco perder mi tiempo.

\- No lo eres… Es decir, sí crees que estoy experimentando contigo, no es eso. Estoy segura de mi sexualidad.

Julie la observó cautelosamente.

Fleur sintió la necesidad de defenderse- Me gustan las mujeres, de verdad.

-Al principio creía que… No, cuando empezamos a hablar estaba segura que yo te gustaba –las facciones de Julie se relajaron- Y luego… Sin ofender, pero esa primera cita fue un desastre.

Trató de mantener el tono serio de la conversación, pero no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Soltó una pequeña sonrisa- Perdón.

\- Y si te soy sincera, creo que esta cita iba muy bien, pero… Ya no estoy tan segura que yo te guste… Me confundes, Fleur –dejó salir un largo suspiro - Estás hermosísima, de verdad que cuando pensé que yo te gustaba sentí que me había sacado la lotería… Pero… Es como si no quisieras estar aquí.

Sintió culpabilidad, era razonable que la otra se sintiera como un juego. Trató de minimizar el daño- Es solo… Tengo mil cosas en la cabeza y quizás no fue un buen día para salir contigo.

La cara de Julie reflejaba claramente que no le creía- Soy lo suficientemente madura para aceptar que no te gusto…

Todo se estaba desmoronando. Quizás si fuera más honesta podría solucionarlo- Odio esta malteada –soltó de repente.

La otra la miró incrédula- ¿Es una metáfora? ¿Soy la malteada?

\- No, no… Me refiero, literalmente a esta malteada –levantó su bebida casi intacta.

\- Ok… Vamos progresando –aceptó- ¿Qué más, Fleur?

Era verdad, por primera vez no se sintió cautelosa al hablar. Pero no estaba segura que eso fuera suficiente para retomar el interés que sentía perdido. Estuvo observando el horizonte un par de minutos más. Finalmente bajó la mirada y respondió- Realmente no lo sé.

Julie se levantó de su asiento- Eres hermosa y me gustas… Pero no me gusta perder mi tiempo.

Fleur continuó sentada y cabizbaja en silencio. Había sido lo más honesta posible, pero no sabía qué hacer con ello.

\- Piénsalo… No te aseguro que voy a estar esperando a que aclares tus ideas… Y tampoco es una advertencia o estoy intentando presionarte.

Sabía que no era la intención de Julie, pero en estos momentos se sentía bastante presionada.

\- Y si sólo quieres hablar… o lo que sea, llámame –Julie se inclinó para poder acercarse al rostro de la rubia- Realmente me agradas –tomó la barbilla de Fleur con una mano y la elevó para besarle la mejilla- Piénsalo bien.

Fleur observó que se retiraba, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por detenerla. De alguna cruenta forma, era como si hubiera estado esperando la oportunidad.

De inmediato sacó el teléfono y marcó a la persona que había estado pensando constantemente.

\- ¿Fleur? –La voz del otro lado de la línea era insegura.

\- Hola –Fleur se recriminó, su voz sonaba demasiado emocionada.

\- Según recuerdo, tenías una cita con Julie.

\- Se fue hace un rato y esta plaza está muy cerca de tu trabajo así que pensé… No sé, tal vez quieras que te lleve a casa.

\- No es necesario, además aún debo terminar unos reportes antes de irme.

\- Está lloviendo.

A pesar de que habían pasado escasamente 24hrs desde la última vez que se encontró con Hermione, sentía la urgencia de verla nuevamente.

\- No sé, necesito terminar algo y-

\- Te espero, además estoy terminando mi malteada… Además, me estás ayudando con los libros y eso, sería una forma de agradecerte.

\- Cuando termine te envió un mensaje y sí aún estás cerca… Te agradecería mucho.

\- De acuerdo –Nuevamente se recriminó por sonar demasiado entusiasmada.

Escuchó la risa de Hermione- Pero de verdad, sí terminas o te aburres no me esperes…

\- De acuerdo, te veo en un rato.

\- Espera mi mensaje –repitió la castaña.

Fleur sonrió y colgó la llamada. Tenía el ánimo renovado ante la posibilidad de verla por la noche. Se levantó de su asiento, dejando atrás su bebida y caminando directamente hacia el estacionamiento, después de todo, la plaza comercial quedaba bastante lejos de la librería y le tomaría tiempo llegar ahí.

* * *

-Gracias -comentó la castaña apenas entró al vehículo.

Fleur podía notar gotas de lluvia por su cabellera y la parte superior de su ropa- No es nada, además no puedo dejar que te enfermes.

Hermione río- ¿Recuerdas dónde vivo?

La rubia sonrió en silencio, incluso podría llegar ahí con los ojos cerrados. Comenzó a mover el coche- ¿Quieres poner música?

Dudó unos segundos antes de responder-Te imaginaba como el tipo de persona que cuida recelosamente el tipo de música que suena en su automóvil.

Se encogió de hombros. A decir verdad, sí era ese tipo de persona. Pero tenía curiosidad por saber el tipo de música que la otra escucharía. Tenía la mirada de Hermione sobre ella, por lo que se limitó a ladear la cabeza y señalar el estéreo.

Con cierta vacilación, la castaña aceptó- ¿Cómo estuvo la película? -inquirió de forma casual.

-Entretenida -Fleur trató de esquivar el tema.

\- ¿Qué pensó Julie? -insistió mientras cambiaba estaciones de radio.

Fleur se aferró al volante- Le gustó -no podía evitar sentirse incómoda hablando de eso- Puedes conectarlo a mí celular -señaló el estéreo y aprovechando el semáforo rojo que la hizo detenerse, sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a la castaña- Puedes buscar la música que quieras.

Sus manos se rozaron en el intercambio y, Fleur de inmediato regreso la vista al frente. Ya había avanzado varias calles cuando Hermione comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

-Es importante que Julie sepa que es una cita.

Deseó que la otra pusiera música y poder tener un tema de escape. No se sentía capaz de ser grosera o ignorarla, pero tampoco tenía la intención de contarle el tumulto de pensamientos que la acosaban- Julie sabía que era una cita –hizo una pausa- Y si volvemos a salir, lo dejaré en claro.

\- ¿Y si volvieran a salir? Suena como una remota posibilidad.

Fleur se encogió de hombros.

Afortunadamente Hermione no comentó más. Enfocó su atención en la lista de canciones. Comenzó a sonar una guitarra eléctrica y batería.

Apenas identificar la música, giró la cabeza hacia la otra- ¿Escuchas rock? –preguntó con sorpresa.

La castaña comenzó a mover la cabeza al ritmo de la música- Dijiste que lo que yo quisiera escuchar.

-No estoy juzgando… es sólo que pensé que eras más de Jazz o trova...

-_"She brings home her pay for love… mmm, for love"_ -canturreo.

Fleur sonrió y aumentó el volumen de la música. Podía sentir el tablero vibrar a causa del sonido, pero no le importó.

_-"We got each other and that's a lot for love"_ -Hermione le guiñó un ojo- _"Will give it a shot"_

Trató fallidamente de prestarle más atención al camino de frente que a su compañía, pero le resultaba imposible.

Los rizos castaños se ladeaban de un lado a otro mientras Hermione se esforzaba en respirar y no perder el ritmo de la canción. La castaña desbordaba alegría por todas sus facciones.

Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a golpetear con los dedos el volante al ritmo de la música, y repetir un par de palabras.

Hermione la animó- _"Take my hand, we'll make it"_ -Y tomó la mano de Fleur entre las suyas_\- "whooa! Living on a prayer"_

No le importó en lo más mínimo que su mano estuviera siendo usada como micrófono, Hermione incluso se meneaba sobre su asiento con la música. Fleur ya meneaba la cabeza al compás con una amplia sonrisa.

Siempre pensó que su padre había exagerado al obligarla a practicar a manejar con solo una mano (En caso de una desgracia, había dicho él). No era una desgracia, pero ahora estaba completamente agradecida de poder maniobrar sin tener que retirar su mano de la castaña.

"_Take my hand, we'll make it"_ –Intentó nuevamente la castaña

Finalmente, Fleur cedió_\- "whooa! Living on a prayer"_ –Cantaron ambas sobre la música.

La sonrisa que tenía su acompañante valía cada gramo de vergüenza que sentía- _"Take my hand and we'll make it, I swear" _–repitieron ambas - _"whoa! Living on a prayer. _

Fleur dejó que Hermione continuará, la música se iba desvaneciendo, pero el ánimo de la castaña no.

Fingió no prestarle atención mientras la otra continuaba cantando una nueva melodía, sí había disminuido la velocidad era debido a la torrencial lluvia de afuera y no porque estuviera prestándole más atención a su acompañante que a las calles.

Cuando el tono melancólico de una canción empezó a sonar, Hermione le soltó la mano de inmediato. Observándola de reojo no pudo saber si la castaña estaba haciéndolo conscientemente, pero Fleur de inmediato extrañó la calidez. Hermione continuó retumbando sus manos sobre sus rodillas con la música.

\- Tal vez deberías acompañarme a ese grupo de lectura -Fleur se asombró al darse cuenta que había sido su propia voz la que habló.

La castaña soltó una carcajada- ¡Claro! ¿Quieres que llevemos un micrófono y te vaya diciendo comentarios para Julie? –sacudió la cabeza- Pésima idea, pero gracias.

La rubia soltó una risa forzada. El tema de Julie era demasiado complicado en estos momentos, y Hermione era la última persona con la que deseaba debatirlo. Luchó con la necesidad de aclararle que sólo había pensado en ellas dos para ir a aquel grupo.

\- Sinceramente, Fleur –Hermione observaba las gotas de lluvia resbalarse por el cristal de la ventanilla- No necesitas armar toda esa mentira a tu alrededor -El tono de voz de la castaña fue muy bajo, y la música hacia casi imposible oírla.

\- Eres extraordinaria –continuó la castaña, una leve sonrisa en su rostro, pero sin dirigirle la mirada aún- Tal y cómo eres… Cualquiera que no se dé cuenta de ello, es un idiota.

Para Fleur era claro que se refería a la mentira que había armado con el objetivo de conquistar a Julie, en estos momentos estaba casi segura que concordaba.

Pero también sabía que no todo se debía a su pequeña mentira- No me conoces lo suficiente.

No estuvo segura sí la castaña la escuchó ya que por varios minutos estuvieron en silencio.

Fleur deseó retractarse, había dejado entrever sus inseguridades a la castaña y no se sentía cómoda con ello.

Hermione detuvo la música- Tal vez si –en esta ocasión incluso giró su cuerpo para ver a la otra- No sé en qué creas, pero de alguna forma… Tú y yo coincidimos. Entre los millones de personas que hay en este mundo, ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades? –Dejó la pregunta al aire, pero no cabía duda de que era retórica- Así que yo creo que, si te conozco, quizás no cuál es tu color favorito… pero siento una conexión contigo.

Las mejillas de la rubia se sonrojaron.

Hermione continuó- todos tenemos cosas negativas… Es parte de nuestra naturaleza, pero eso no te demerita nada… Eres increíble tal y como eres –dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos. Apenas terminó, regresó su mirada al frente.

De nuevo cayó el silencio entre ellas. Hermione no hizo nada por forzar una respuesta. Fleur estuvo agradecida por ello.

El resto del recorrido transcurrió en silencio, con Hermione tarareando ocasionalmente. Se sorprendió de lo cómoda que había estado, a pesar la anterior conversación.

En menos de lo esperado, el automóvil giraba a tan solo unos metros del edificio de la castaña. Fleur se sorprendió de lo rápido que se habían trasladado. Hermione también pareció sorprendida.

Detuvo el automóvil- Sana y salva.

\- Gracias –contestó mientras miraba el edificio y luego a Fleur.

La rubia no pudo soportar el silencio-El azul –la castaña le devolvió una mirada confusa- Es decir… El azul es mi color favorito.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior tratando de contener la risa- Oh, Fleur –Estiró su mano y la colocó sobre el brazo de la otra, acariciándolo ligeramente- El mío es el dorado.

\- Me gustaría tener la visión que tú tienes sobre mí.

Sintió la palma de la mano de la castaña, acariciarle el brazo rítmicamente en un movimiento de sube y baja. Luchó con la necesidad de cerrar los ojos- No está mal mentir –tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro- No me malentiendas, no es que crea que es la mejor solución, pero a veces, pequeñas mentiras nos ayudan… Pero creo que en este caso creo que te estás esforzando mucho en ser alguien que no eres… Y realmente eres extraordinario, ¿Por qué esconderlo?

\- Sólo quería acercarme a ella

\- Lo entiendo, y por tonto que parezca… Creo que es lindo –hizo una breve pausa- Cualquier chica sería la más afortunada sí tú te esforzarás por llamar su atención… Solo hazme un favor, ¿Sí?

Asintió afirmativamente con la cabeza.

\- No pierdas tu esencia dentro de esa mentira –al fin soltó el brazo de la rubia.

De inmediato extrañó el contacto- Tú eres increíble, ¿Lo sabías? –inquirió Fleur.

Hermione sonrió y se acercó a ella para darle un breve abrazo- Nos vemos, Fleur –se despidió- Y muchas gracias, por traerme.

Fleur no respondió vocalmente, se limitó a levantar la mano y sacudirla como despedida. Podía sentir el ligero aroma de vainilla de la fragancia de la castaña. Observó como ésta se bajaba del automóvil y corría hacia la entrada de su edificio.

Tenía tantas dudas ahora mismo.

La forma acelerada en la que estaba reaccionando todo su cuerpo, el nerviosismo que había sentido hace unos momentos, la necesidad de estar siempre en presencia de la otra… Fleur estaba reconociendo las señales de su propio cuerpo.

No era una opción que le hubiera parecido posible.

O probablemente sí.

¿Cómo podía saberlo realmente? Quizás todo era producto de una confusión.

¿En qué momento se le había complicado tanto el corazón? Su único objetivo había sido conquistar a Julie, pero ahora le parecía un pensamiento tan distante.

Sacudió la cabeza, reaccionando al fin. Había estado aparcada en ese espacio por bastante tiempo.

Estaba decidida a resolverlo, por su propia sanidad mental.

Aunque tenía una idea de lo que le estaba sucediendo, y más importante: Con quién estaba sucediendo.

* * *

Hacia bastante rato que Fleur había llegado a casa y estaba preparada para dormir, pero no pudo evitar tomar su celular y re-leer una última vez el mensaje de buenas noches que le había enviado Hermione.

A pesar del creciente dolor de cabeza que sus sentimientos le estaban generando, había sido un buen día.

O al menos se sentía de mejor humor.

Dejó el celular sobre la mesa de noche y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama.

Fleur cerró los ojos. Sintió un cosquilleo en el brazo, la memoria del tacto de Hermione y la suave fricción seguían intactas en su memoria, al igual que sus palabras.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Mientras su mano libre acariciaba el mismo sitio que la castaña había hecho horas atrás. Sus exhalaciones eran entrecortadas.

Sentía en la boca el sabor mentolado de su pasta dental, ¿Hermione también lo tendría?

Abrió los ojos de repente, asustada de sus propios pensamientos. Todo el día había sido una tormenta de pensamientos y en estos momentos, sus emociones estaban superando su raciocinio.

Lo dudó unos momentos, antes de dejarse llevar nuevamente.

Ya no quería seguir pensando más, dejaría que sus emociones la llevarán y después, después podría pensar en una resolución.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente, creando en su mente una melena castaña, comenzó a imaginar la textura de aquél cabello.

Dentro de su cabeza se hicieron visibles rizos color castaño, enmarañándose unos con otros, moviéndose en un ritmo casi frenético.

Decidió ignorar el hecho que la imagen que su mente estaba creando tenía una increíble similitud con cierta persona.

Se humedeció los labios y sintió como un abrasador cosquilleo iniciaba en la parte baja de su nuca.

Puso mayor presión sobre su brazo y continuó acariciándolo. Su otra mano comenzó apretar las sábanas que estaban bajo ella.

Sus fosas nasales se abrieron, casi podía sentir un dulce aroma a vainilla en el ambiente.

El cosquilleo en su cuerpo comenzó a descender por su espina dorsal, hasta la parte baja de su cadera y expandirse por su vientre.

Era inevitable, pensó Fleur, mientras continuaba dejándose llevar por las sensaciones en su cuerpo.

Liberó a las sábanas que sujetaba y colocó la palma abierta de su mano sobre su rodilla, acariciando la parte externa fue subiendo hasta llegar a su cadera y bajar nuevamente por el mismo sitio.

Utilizó su propio aliento para soplar sobre el hombro que continuaba acariciando. De inmediato todo su cuerpo se erizó.

Su mano se aproximó hasta la parte interna de su muslo. Se mordió la parte interna del labio para ahogar un gemido. Apenas su mano alcanzó la altura de la pelvis, los dedos de sus pies se retorcieron.

En su mente se formaron un par de ojos color ámbar, largas y tupidas pestañas los adornaban.

Fleur levantó la cadera y flexionó las rodillas, sus manos resbalaron por debajo de la tela de sus shorts. Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que la yema de sus dedos alcanzaba los límites de su ropa interior. En esta ocasión el gemido gorgoteó por su garganta y clavícula.

Los ojos ámbar la miraban con las pupilas dilatadas. Fleur observó la nariz respingada y la constelación de pecas que se expandían sobre las mejillas.

Su mano de manera habilidosa se coló por un costado de su ropa interior, de inmediato sintió la abundancia de lubricación en su sexo. Dejó que su dedo índice y medio recorrieran sus pliegues, mientras con la otra mano apretó con mayor fuerza su brazo y sintió que sus uñas se clavaban en su piel.

Su respiración ya era acelerada, sentía que la temperatura había incrementado en todo su cuerpo. Jugueteó, dejando que ocasionalmente su dedo medio la penetrara tan sólo unos centímetros. Su pulgar de inmediato se colocó sobre su clítoris.

En su mente, continuó bajando su enfoque. Había un par de labios sonriéndole. Completamente al natural, y de un tenue color rosa.

Fleur se mordió su propio labio inferior. Imaginándose cómo se sentiría tener esos labios contra los suyos. Su pulgar comenzó a generar presión y con movimientos circulares. Liberó su brazo de la férrea sujeción que tenía, se acarició la longitud de la garganta, y se colocó por debajo de su blusa. Su pecho, en conjunto con su respiración, subía y bajaba exaltadamente.

Observó a aquellos labios abrirse y como la lengua se asomaba para humedecerlos. Su enfoque se amplió, podía ver los rizos castaños, la mirada ámbar fija en ella, como las fosas nasales de aquél rostro se abrían y cerraban, y los labios húmedos con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Los movimientos de su pulgar sobre su clítoris se habían convertido en erráticos, su otra mano apretujaba uno de sus senos mientras sus pulmones jalan oxígeno a jadeos.

Finalmente sintió su cuerpo tensarse y giró sobre su eje para poder colocar su cara sobre la almohada y ahogar su gemido final. Apretó los ojos y un torrente de electricidad le recorrió el cuerpo, sintió las contracciones en el interior de su sexo y por un par de segundos fue capaz de sentir los latidos de su corazón en los oídos.

Permaneció en aquella posición por tiempo indeterminado. Gozando la relajación que invadió cada músculo de su cuerpo. Poco a poco sintió como su respiración se normalizaba.

Retiró la mano de su zona íntima, poniendo especial atención de no colocarla sobre las sábanas. Sintió pesadez en los párpados y una somnolencia profunda. El bochorno en su cuerpo le impidió continuar en esa posición. Con pesar se levantó de la cama y de inmediato sintió la abundancia de sus líquidos en su entrepierna. Sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió a la regadera.

Estaba convencida que había sido una de las experiencias de autosatisfacción más intensas que había experimentado.

Tenía claro, que apenas se despertará mañana su conciencia comenzaría a bombardearla de nuevos cuestionamientos. No podía seguir evitando sus dudas, y, sobre todo: no podía ignorar la respuesta que su cuerpo le había dado.

Se colocó debajo de la regadera y dejó que el agua recorriera todo su cuerpo, normalizando su temperatura.

Dejaría, al menos esta noche, sus dudas en el abismo.

* * *

_No me di cuenta lo largo que era este capitulo hasta que lo finalicé. Pensé en recortarlo, pero realmente lo prefiero así. _

_Espero no haya sido muy largo para ustedes_

_Me gustaría agradecer porque al parecer mi desgracia no pasó desapercibida jajaja. Sus mensajes de apoyo me animaron, así que, aquí unas cuantas respuestas: _

_**SpannaPII27**__: Te entiendo, la principal razón que empecé a escribir era porque (cuando me volví fan) sólo había una decena en español y miles en inglés. Afortunadamente se va expandiendo. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo._

_**Shadow-book:**__ Me alegra que sigas aquí. Gracias. _

_lunnare12: Muchas gracias. Me emociona mucho que, aunque no está escrito en tu idioma te hayas tomado la molestia de leerlo. _

_**Kanu-Unchou:**__ Eres el comentario más cordial que he recibido en mis 7 años escribiendo. Saludos cordiales! _

_**BleachRevolution**__: Me causó gracia porque incluso yo en ocasiones olvidó mis propias historias jajaja. Pero gracias por seguirla. _

_**This is me:**__ Me halagas enormemente. En serio. Y pronto veremos Ginny _


End file.
